Chaos at the End of the World
by rochchen
Summary: When Ranma saved a Prince from an assassin, he didn't expect the Prince to repay him by turning him into a girl and declaring that Ranma will become his bride! With the cure in the Prince's hand, will Ranma ever return to being a man? Crossover/AU between Ranma 1/2 & Sekai no hate de aimashou
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

The harsh rain poured down on the battlefield, everyone stood still as they watched the two figures on top of the field. Every single drop of blood spilled, every shot fired was dedicated to this moment.

"I was wrong, Emilio" said the figure, dropping to his knees, pleading to the other man standing in front of him.

"There is no more need for sacrifices, it is meaningless, so please…Emilio…" he cried desperately, grabbing the other man. "Aren't we brothers!"

"You forget, brother…" said the other man who was silent until now.

"It was you who started this war."

With a slice of his sword, the war ended. Yet as he stood in front of his brother's decapitated corpse, he felt neither joy, nor sorrow. Everything was just numb. His silent contemplation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. A representative approached to congratulate his on his rise to the first in line of succession to the throne.

He turned his gaze to the crowd of representatives gathering behind him, each eager to approach him. The greed hidden behind their friendly faces was apparent to him despite their efforts to disguise it.

'Nothing has changed…" was his thought as he faced the crowd.

The rain continued to pour down, a silent mourning to the dead, even as the crowd moved on, already putting the war behind them and plotting new schemes for their places after this shift in power.

* * *

The rain was still pouring as Ranma dried out his clothes in the classroom. Everyone had already left after school but he had stayed to answer a challenge. The fight was over quick enough as his opponent wasn't even a challenge. He took out a towel from his pack to dry out his long hair and contemplated on why his mother insisted on having him not cut his hair. Even though she had a fixation on his manliness, his rather gender neutral face and his long hair often lets others confuse him for a girl. However, since their reunion upon a disastrous training accident many years ago he has found out that he was rather reluctant to refuse his mother's requests.

He sighed as he started putting away his uniform and changed into his gym clothes. A frown settled on his face as he remembered the incident that occurred in the distant past.

It was many years ago that his father, Genma had decided to take Ranma on a martial arts training trip to become a man amongst man. Through many hardships they honed their martial arts skills as they journeyed across Japan.

One day Genma came across a manual containing legendary martial arts skills and decided to train Ranma on the first skill he read upon: The dreaded cat-fist. According to the manual, the training consisted of tying up the trainee with various fish products, then throwing the trainee into a pit filled with starving cats.

Ranma was thrown many times into the pit, and with each time his fear of cats grew. Many times he pleaded his father to stop yet he was met with a response of taking it like a man and thrown back into the pit.

It was on the last time he was thrown into the pit when Nodoka, his mother, came upon their camp. It seems that Genma had snuck away in the night and only left a note with Ranma's handprint claiming that they would return as man amongst men or they will commit seppuku, a Japanese suicide ritual done by samurais when they had lost their honor. Naturally Nodoka had been furious that Genma left without permission and had been ruthlessly tracking them. However Genma was good at hiding their tracks and she had always been one step behind.

When she had finally caught up to them she tore into Genma and demanded to see Ranma. It was at that moment that the lid that had been covering the pit exploded.

Ranma could never forget the caring face of his mother when he woke up in her lap. Later on he was told that he broke through the lid of the pit and immediately attacked Genma, scratching him and tearing the surroundings with his hands. However when Genma escaped and he noticed her presence, he calmed down and started rubbing his head at her legs affectionately. Though startled at his actions and confused at why he was acting much like a cat, she knelt down and comforted him until he fell asleep.

After that incident Genma was dragged home by the ears and was forbidden from taking Ranma on training trips without her permission. Though Ranma felt that his martial arts skills would have grown much more if he had continued on that trip, he wouldn't exchange the life he had now since he was back with his family.

He smiled to himself at the final thought and was about to pick up his bag when suddenly the building started shaking. It wasn't rare for earthquakes to occur in Japan but for the building to shake at this magnitude was still something to be concerned about. As he prepared to jump out through the window the side of the building collapsed, taking half the classroom with it.

It was fortunate that there weren't many people left in the school, however Ranma quickly jumped down the rubble to check for survivors. It was there that he came upon a man with dirty blonde hair.

"Damn, did somebody sabotage the gate?" muttered the man as he struggled to move. "I still need some time to recover before I can move"

Suddenly the beam that was holding him down was removed and Ranma's figure appeared.

"Are you alright?" said Ranma as he started to remove the rubble.

'A native of this world? At a time like this, there could still be remnants of my brother's regime after me.' Emilio thought as Ranma finally cleared enough rubble away to move him out.

"It doesn't seem you have any life threatening injuries, but we still have to get out quickly" Ranma said as he moved to lift Emilio.

"How dare you touch me!"

"Calm down man, there's no telling when the aftershock will come and the rest of the building will collapse." said Ranma. He moved out of the rubble with the man struggling to get out of his hold.

"You probably still have to go to a hospital though, there's no telling if you have any internal injury" Ranma laid Emilio down on the ground when they were finally out of the danger zone. However they were interrupted by a dark figure that appeared out of the trees.

"Prince Emilio, so you survived the gate crash. Luckily I had the foresight to remain behind to ensure your death" said the figure as he approached, the darkness and rain making it hard to distinguish him.

"An assassin?! At a time like this…" Emilio cried out. He was startled when Ranma stood up to face the assassin, moving into a ready stance.

"What are you doing? This doesn't concern you, run away before you get killed!"

"Unfortunately I have to eliminate all witnesses, even in a backwater world like this." The assassin interjected. He then charged at them seeking to end their lives quickly.

"It is a martial artist's duty to protect the weak! Leaving an injured man like this to escape is against my code! Even if we've only just met, I will save you!" Ranma announced as he moved to intercept the assassin. The man struck quickly, meaning to end the fight, however Ranma lowered himself and struck and open palmed strike into his guard, sending him away from the prince.

"Besides, I'm quite skilled myself," smirked Ranma towards the Prince.

"It seems I have underestimated the natives of this world" said the assassin, picking himself up from the ground. "The gloves are off now!"

The Prince watched in astonishment as Ranma and the assassin charged head on again, trading blows in a blur of speed. He struggled to move his body but it appears that he hasn't quite yet recovered. He could only look on helplessly as Ranma fought for their lives.

'I still need a few moments before I recover, with my full power an assassin like this wouldn't even stand a chance!' thought Emilio as he desperately tried to move himself.

The assassin was nimble and agile, yet Ranma was still capable of keeping up with him, only barely. In the first few strikes he managed to block Ranma figured out that the assassin didn't seem to have much strength, however he was definitely more agile than he was and he had difficulties keeping up with the assassin. As he moved to block the incoming strike he noticed suddenly the presence of something in the assassin's hand. He was able to dodge at the last moment but his arm was still struck. He jumped back to put some distance between them, the arm he used to block already starting to bleed.

'A knife?!' he thought as the assassin jumped in to continue their battle.

"You didn't think I would have anything up my sleeve?" grinned the assassin as they continued to trade blows.

'I need to end this quickly, if I continue to bleed like this it wouldn't be long before I faint from blood loss' though Ranma as he desperately dodged the assassin's strikes, small cuts appearing all over his body.

The assassin smirked as the tide seemed to turn in his favor, however the few blows that Ranma had been able to get in were starting to affect him. His reaction time was slowing, and he was starting to show signs of fatigue. Suddenly he noticed a hole in Ranma's defense and took a decisive strike.

Ranma grinned as the assassin took the strike to his heart, the assassin noticed his change in expression but was too late as Ranma grabbed his arm and twisted into a Judo throw. The throw stunned the assassin and he was helpless as Ranma followed up with a knock-out blow.

The threat having been neutralized, Ranma stood up and headed towards Emilio who was only managing to stand up. He was barely able to give out a greeting when he felt himself get struck from behind. He turned to see the assassin's outstretched hand before falling down on his front, the knife stuck on his back.

Emilio was too late to warn Ranma, as Ranma fell down a ball of lightning was summoned from his hands and shot towards the assassin. The man wasn't even able to cry before he was vaporized.

The prince trudged towards Ranma's downed figure, he was able to take the knife out of Ranma's back and turned him over.

"So this is the kind of person you were. Such a fool, Giving up your life to save me," He muttered.

"A male, huh?" he said after checking Ranma's body. He took out a vial of medicine and poured it down Ranma's throat. He then summoned a gate and walked through it after picking up Ranma.

The gate disappeared, leaving no sign of it having been there. Only signs of something happened were the collapsed school building and the burnt hole in the middle of the yard.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here we are, an idea that came up after reading the Sekai no Hate de Aimashou, it's a manga about a boy who was turned into a girl by a Prince of another world who decided the boy will become his bride after he was saved by him.

However the original protagonist was a rather gentle person, so I'm struggling to fit Ranma in his place since he is rather strong. This led to some changes in Ranma's past such as the training trip being interrupted. He probably won't be as strong as he was in canon.

It has been many years since I've last written anything, and there are many parts of writings I haven't tried yet. The action scene in this chapter was rather difficult to write for me. I hope to get some more practice, however I'm still debating on whether I'll lean more towards the Ranma storyline or the other.

I also need to re-read the Ranma manga since I haven't finished them despite my interest in Ranma fanfictions.

Characters will probably be OC, but I will try to make changes believable.

In the next chapter:

Ranma finally wakes up! What will be his reaction once he finds out what the Prince's medicine has done to him?

Log:

2014/4/17 Story written.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

Everything he could see was darkness, yet he felt strangely comfortable, he could feel himself lying somewhere soft, and was reluctant to let go of the comfort. However something nagged at him and he struggled to remember what he was doing. He saved a prince from the rubble of his school only to fight an assassin that was after his life. He managed to defeat the assassin but then he was…

Ranma woke up in shock as he recalled that he was struck from behind by a knife, he immediately recoiled by the aches in his body. He sluggishly moved off the bed, feeling a strange heaviness in his chest, looking around the lavishly decorated room, he received the shock of his life as his eyes turned to the full length mirror at the side of the room.

"What is this?! Why does my body look like this?" Ranma exclaimed as he examined his body, on his chest was a rather developed pair of breasts. However further examination was interrupted by the opening of the doors.

"It seems that you're finally awake, his highness has been expecting you, please get dressed and I shall escort you to the meeting room." Said the man entering, and gestured to the maids following him with various articles of dress.

Ranma was quickly put in female undergarments by the maids against his will, and a fancy dressing gown was laid on his body. Heels and some hair adornments were also put on then he was pushed to follow the male that first entered the room.

He was quickly led to a majestic hall, with guards posted at each arc, stumbling a bit due to the unfamiliar attire. He followed the man to the end of the hall where a grand throne lay. Upon the throne sat the man that he saved from the assassin.

"You…You are the man I saved" said Ranma upon recognizing the man.

"What the hell is going on? Why is my body like this!"

"My name is Emilio, and I am the Prince of this world." the prince said.

"I apologize, but due to some circumstances your body has been changed. The medicine is harmless, however one thing has changed: your gender."

"You are now a woman completely."

Ranma was speechless. Upon receiving no answer, the prince continued.

"While I was at that remote place a few days ago, you protected me with your life, thus you became valuable even though you are a low class being."

"Therefore I shall reward you. What is your name?"

"R-Ranma Saotome" stuttered out Ranma.

"Very well, Ranma. You shall become my wife"

"What! There's no way! I'm a man!" Ranma quickly exclaimed in protest. "I will not become anyone's wife!"

The prince's expression quickly turned sour, and sparks appeared along his arms, he grabbed Ranma by the neck and he suddenly felt helpless.

"Don't make me mad. You do not have the power to oppose me." The prince stated then turned around to leave. Ranma was swiftly escorted back to the room.

* * *

Ranma cursed and hoped that this was only a horrible dream. The aches and pains that the recovering body felt squashed those hopes quickly. Thoughts turned to the examination of the new body.

'I'm really in a girl's body' thought Ranma. 'I'll have to say though, this body really looks good.'

With a brief surge of ego, Ranma posed in front of the mirror and winked at herself.

'I look like my mom, though. She's probably worried sick about me now…'

"Excuse me madam, may I have a word?" a voice suddenly cut through her pondering. Ranma turned to see the same man who appeared when she first woke up in this room. Apparently she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the man entering. The man called for tea service to be set up in the room and led Ranma to sit down before continuing.

"My apologies, there has been no response yet. I believe that my Lord was delayed by some matter and will not be coming.

"What is this place?" asked Ranma.

"You are on a planet named Ordit, it's not the same planet you are on." the man explained.

"We use a technology named Mana to create gates between worlds in order to interact with other planets. Ranma-sama's planet however is unstable and we are unable to create gates to it on a large scale."

"Planets like that are called borderland worlds; it is natural that Ranma-sama would not know of our existence."

"Then why take someone like me here? Since I'm from such a backward place?" Ranma quickly expressed.

"I cannot fathom what my Lord is thinking. However I must say this: My Lord is not merely the ruler of this planet, he is also the successor of a Kingdom spanning various worlds, it will be in your best interests not to do anything out of line." The man stated before he exits the room, leaving Ranma to ponder.

* * *

With the new information at hand, Ranma quickly came up with a plan to escape using the gate. Upon leaving the room, she turned up the charm and asked the guard for directions to the gate room. There weren't many people around, and she managed to arrive without any interruptions.

There were many lines leading to a simple wooden-looking double door with a strange, hatch-like apparatus in the middle of them. Without any other apparent controls in the room, Ranma approached the door and struggled with the wheel. Finally the wheel turned and the door opened.

Stepping into the door, Ranma was faced with a shabby pub filled with seedy characters. Every eye turned to look at her as she entered. She didn't have long to think before being confronted by a large man with a scar across his face.

"Little girl, is this the first time at the slums?" said the man upon noticing the bewildered look on Ranma.

"This is the world of drifters, where buyers and sellers of slaves gather"

Ranma quickly turned to leave, only to find that the gate has already disappeared. A crowd rapidly gathered behind her. From their murmurs she could make out words like "slave", "good price".

"You are rather cute, why don't you come with me?" the man from before moved to grab her. Ranma turned back to defend herself only to stumble due to the unfamiliar ways her body moved.

A hand stopped the man before he laid his hands upon her. It was the prince. He appeared through a gate that materialized behind her. He used his powers to quickly stun the man. The room cleared after that.

"You are such an idiot, entering a gate without even knowing how to use it." He stated.

"You must be hungry after everything that has happened." the prince said before leading a confused Ranma out of the door.

Ranma wondered where the prince was leading her, she though he was here to take her back. When they sat down on a table filled with food she suddenly realized that she hadn't had anything to eat yet. Training kicked in and she quickly polished off the food.

After finishing the food with a satisfied sigh, she was reminded that the current situation was caused by the prince that sat across from her, and demanded to know why she was brought here.

The prince explained that due to the death of his brother, he became first in line to the succession of the throne. Marriage proposals soon followed after that. However he felt that every candidate in his world was filled with greed and would not rather agree to marry them. This was the reason he left for a borderland world.

"If that was the case, then anyone could have chosen! The only reason you chose me was to spite them!" exclaimed Ranma, however before the prince could explain his reasons they were interrupted by a gang led by the man whom the prince had stunned.

"You have a lot of nerve doing that to me on my turf!" growled the man before calling his gang to attack.

The prince's temper was at an end due to being interrupted. He took out the first man to approach them with a beam of light. Everyone was shocked and silenced.

"Hear me! My name is Emilio Ordlock! The heir to the Royal family of Ordlock! I am about to deal Justice upon theses infidels!" announce Emilio as he summoned a ball of lightning.

"Leave if you are not part of this, or you'll die!"

The ball of lightning fell upon the fleeing members of the gang, everything nearby was destroyed. The prince turned to face Ranma who was shocked by the destruction he caused.

"You are the one I have chosen." the prince stated, taking Ranma into his arms.

"In a world where no one knows me, to the person whom has shown me their love, I shall give them everything. That is what I have decided. Ranma, the world is yours.

Whatever your desire, you shall receive."

At that moment, whether it was due to the depths the prince would go for her, the unfamiliar body's hormone wreaking havoc, or simply homesickness. Tears sprung from her eyes and Ranma broke down crying.

"I just wanna go home!" wailed Ranma.

The prince went into panic trying to stop her tears, and promised to take her home. Later on, after she calmed down, she realized what effects her tears had on the prince. She now had an effective weapon against Emilio.

* * *

The silence in the neighborhood was interrupted by a chorus of exclamations. The Saotomes were a family of martial artists, and the neighbors had long since learned to ignore any strange occurrence coming from that household. Rumor had it that one of the members of their house had gone missing after the earthquake that took down one of the buildings in the High School near the neighborhood. Now it seems that the prodigal son has returned.

"Woe is me, what have I done to have such a disrespectful son!" exclaimed Genma while casting worrying looks at his silent wife. "I raised you to be a man amongst man! Not this weak little girl!"

"Who are you calling a weak little girl!" retorted Ranma before launching into attack.

The duo traded blows, before the conflict could escalate further however, Nodoka put down the tea she had been sipping and spoke. Even though the sound was small, the two who had been fighting immediately noticed and sat back down. It was obvious who held true power in the Saotome household.

"As a martial artist's wife, I have seen many strange things." She began.

"However, even this seems a bit farfetched compared to the things I have seen. Tell me the truth, Ranma. Did you run away to have a sex-change operation?"

Before Ranma could respond, the prince interrupted.

"As I have said, mere words would not suffice." He said before gesturing for them to follow.

He led them to the gate that he summoned in their yard. After going through, Ranma's parents were shocked by the grandness and splendor that was the Ordlock's castle. The prince led them on a grand tour of the grounds, where they were greeted by the servants and guards. After taking them back to the Saotome residence, the prince continued.

"I will be staying here on this world until Ranma is comfortable enough with her body to agree to become my wife." The prince stated.

"Wait a minute! I never agreed to any of this!" protested Ranma.

"Didn't you say you would grant my every wish? Then turn me back into a man!"

"I refuse!"

As the two argued, the opportunist that was Genma Saotome quickly went through a thought process.

'Wait a minute! As a prince he must be very rich! He had stated that he would see to Ranma's every wish, as my son Ranma would definitely agree to help his poor father. Therefore if the two marry, my retirement is secured!'

His plans had the major flaw in that Ranma had a dislike, if not outright animosity towards him ever since the neko-ken training. However, he was self-deluded enough to not see it. With his plan in place, he quickly made his move.

"For a reasonable bride price, I can agree to give my consent to this marriage." Genma said, his mind already filled with yen signs.

"Is that all? It is fortunate I always come prepared." Said the prince as he took out a briefcase and opened it. The briefcase was filled with cash.

"I had the foresight to have some of my assets converted to the local currency before returning"

"Sold!" shouted Genma before going away with the briefcase in hand.

"Wait a minute! Don't I have any say in this!" exclaimed Ranma.

Genma disappeared before Ranma could grab him. Fuming, Ranma sat down before turning to the member of the household who had been silent during the entire exchange.

"Wh-what do you think of all this, mother?" Ranma asked, afraid of the answer.

"I am conflicted by this, as my son, you should endeavor to become a paragon of virtue, a man amongst men. However…."

"Let me make one thing clear." the prince interrupted, preventing Nodoka from saying anything more.

"I returned you here to fulfill your wish to return home. I still desire to have you as my wife. I do not plan on turning you back to a man. Do not think I will cave in to that."

"With the power at my call, do not think a borderland world like this means anything to me…" added the prince, leaving the threat unsaid.

"Wait, what!"

"I see, please excuse me" said Nodoka before leaving the room.

Ranma glared at the prince before chasing after her mother. The prince scoffed at it and took a drink at the tea that was laid out before him, apparently unaffected. Outside, Ranma quickly caught up with her mother.

"Please mother, I need to hear your thoughts on this."

Though normally more brash spoken, Ranma was taught by his mother to speak more formally after they returned from the training trip. Against the traditional and stoic form that is the Saotome matriarch, Ranma always spoke this way whenever something serious was to be discussed.

"As I have said, I am conflicted. A woman cannot be a man amongst men. However, when faced with such overwhelming odds, I believe some leeway is allowed." Nodoka began after some deliberation.

"My decision is thus: You shall endeavor to convince the prince to turn you back into a man. However before that goal is met, you are engaged to the prince. Henceforth you will no longer be my son, but my daughter until the day you are able to return to a male form" stated Nodoka gravely.

"Bridal training will begin tomorrow." Added Nodoka before retiring to the room she shared with her husband, leaving behind the still form of Ranma.

* * *

After Nodoka closed the door to the room, she finally let the tears she had been holding in fall.

'I'm sorry, my son, to place such burden upon you. When faced with the way of giri*, there doesn't seem to be any other way' thought Nodoka, silently cursing the traditional way she was raised. She wiped her tears away before turning to happier thoughts.

'However, Genma was never able to give me a girl I so desired, so maybe for a while I can fulfill such a selfish little wish.'

* * *

*giri - can be roughly translated to duty, or honor. It is a value that is quite important in the traditional Japanese society. I'm not necessarily familiar with this concept though, perhaps I've misused this in this occasion.

Author's Note:

I notice that sometimes my passion seem to burn out fast, so I decided to churn out another chapter while my muse was on a roll.

The next chapter will probably touch on Ranma's re-introduction at school, or will probably be the introduction of a different character.

The thing is that in Sekai no Hate de Aimashou there was the presence of a little brother instead of a mother. I'm debating on including him in this story. Since the training trip was interrupted anything could have happened after they went home. The age difference will be much more that in the story though (The main character was in High School while the little brother was in Junior High). Due to the timeline I believe there would probably be more than five year difference in age if I decide to include him.

Anyway, please tell me what you think, leave a review!

Thanks for reading!

Log:

2014/4/17 Story Written


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

The sun slowly set over the horizon, signaling the end of the day. People departed for their homes after a day of hard work, but there always proved to be some exceptions. At the corner of a playground, a group of children who really should have been heading home gathered. Even at a glance nobody would have mistaken them for playing, the three taller kids were surrounding a shorter one and pushing him around. Apart from them, the playground was deserted at this hour. The other kids have long since left.

"I'm only saying the truth, Ryoga. Your parents are never around because they don't want you!" taunted the largest boy in the group. As the tallest and biggest kid, it seems that he played the role of a leader of this crowd of three.

"Shut up! I'm telling you that there's a family curse that makes them get lost!" Ryoga retorted before charging at the boy, but their difference in size made it easy for the larger boy to push him away. Ryoga never relented and kept charging back, only to be pushed down each time. Their exchange was eventually interrupted by a new figure that appeared from a nearby fence.

"Hey! Three against one isn't very fair. Why don't you try on someone your own size!" declared the figure before jumping down. The three bullies sweat-dropped since the newcomer was about as tall as Ryoga. The figure immediately took the opportunity of their distraction to jump kick the leader of the trio. Seeing their leader downed in a matter of seconds, the goons lost their nerves and quickly left the scene.

Out of danger, Ryoga finally took the chance to examine his savior. The first thing that caught his attention was the long mane of black hair. It framed a face that was rather neutral. Ryoga decided that it was a girl since at school only the girls had long hair. The girl(?) helped Ryoga to his feet and made introduction.

"My name is Ranma, heir to the Saotome Style of Anything-goes Martial Arts"

"I- I'm Ryoga Hibiki" Ryoga responded, suddenly self conscious. A blush fought to make its way onto his face.

Ranma's thin frame in addition to his long hair has often caused Ranma to be confused as a girl. Though he usually dissuaded that notion quickly he was still rather clueless when it came to human interaction. Therefore he merely took Ryoga's reaction as strange quirk of his. The rumble of Ryoga's stomach suddenly made itself known, and after a while he reluctantly admitted that he hadn't had anything to eat for a while since his parents weren't home. Ranma took Ryoga back home and after hearing his circumstances Nodoka offered to take care of him during his parents' absence.

Before dinner however, Nodoka directed the two to the bath seeing that their clothes were quite dirty. Ranma dragged Ryoga to the bath and was starting to undress when Ryoga protested that it was improper for a girl to bathe with a boy.

"What are you talking about? I'm a GUY!" retorted Ranma vehemently.

Shocked at this revelation, Ryoga froze while the beginning of his crush on Ranma crash and burned. Dismay quickly turned into embarrassment and anger. He grabbed Ranma and declared that he would become his rival henceforth.

Thus began the heated rivalry between the two individuals.

* * *

Morning arrived at the Saotome house hold, and there already seems to be a flurry of activity in the kitchen. When Nodoka mentioned bridal training, the first images that went through Ranma's mind were a barrage of behavior modification trainings on how to be a lady. It seems her fears were unfounded and what Nodoka had in mind was instead teaching her how to cook. However her mother also said under her breath that she was starting easy due to her having 'only been a girl for a few days'. Ranma sighed as she absently cut the fruits and vegetables in mid air showing an amazing control of her knife, only to be scolded by her mother for not having washed them first.

It was a quiet morning for a change, seeing that Nodoka had intended for Ranma to help her prepare breakfast, and also the fact that Genma was still nursing a nasty headache from a hangover after the drinking binge he went on the night before, morning training was suspended for the time being. Ranma lamented the loss of training opportunity before her thoughts turned to the dream she had last night.

Despite being rivals, Ranma and Ryoga were still good friends, almost like brothers even though they had no blood relation. With Ryoga's family curse of horrible sense of direction, Ryoga often got lost and stays in the Saotome household whenever Ranma finds him. The Hibiki household is often empty due to all family members having the same problem and any perishables left there for long usually expires. Ranma wondered how he was doing since she hadn't seen him after she came back, though he is probably lost somewhere without Ranma to help him get to school. With that thought, she was suddenly reminded that today was a school day. She was about to panic when Prince Emilio entered with an entourage of maid servants.

The Saotomes were a modest family even with little to no income from Genma. He still made enough to get by, but they still had deep roots and with it came the Saotome ancestral house and the Saotome honor blade. When Genma married into the Saotome clan he initially had visions of a life of luxury, however the head of the clan quickly imposed several restrictions on their marriage. Genma had no control of the finances and his position was merely to provide an heir to the clan. Apart from that he was pretty much free to do as he wished therefore he had not much to complain since he had a roof to sleep under, regular meals, and most importantly, an heir to his style.

The Saotome home was large when compared to the average homes in the neighborhood, however much of the land was taken by the small dojo at the side and the petit Japanese style garden that Nodoka maintained in the back yard. Considering the small size of an average Japanese household, with this large amount of people inside the living space it became simply too crowded. Ranma and Nodoka were stunned by this sudden influx of people and allowed them to take over the preparations. Genma had appeared sometime after the food arrived and was already digging through the feast. It was when the maid servants began to groom Ranma that she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The shout broke through the quiet morning, the balance restored in the chaos that is the Saotome household.

* * *

After breakfast, Ranma put away the dishes and returned to her room to begin preparations. She was still struggling to put her uniform shirt on when the prince entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emilio said after taking a glance at the assorted clothing and school supplies thrown around the room.

"What does it look like? I'm preparing for school." Ranma retorted.

"Going to school? I forbid it! There is no need for you to go to a plebeian school like that."

"I can do whatever I want! You don't control my life!"

"Let me remind you that a back water place like this is nothing to me. I can easily make it disappear." The prince smirked, thinking that Ranma would cave in to the threat again, only to be met with her teary eyes. When it seemed like Ranma was about to cry he sighed and acquiesced.

Later on, Ranma silently congratulated herself for getting one over the prince. That acting manual on tearing up on command came in handy in matters like this. The prince may seem egoistical and cruel but the truth is that he was a sucker for a woman's tears, especially from the one he has his eyes on.

As Ranma ran on the way to school she relished the fact of finally putting on some pants. The plain black boy's uniform wasn't much to look at and they fit loosely at some parts on Ranma's body. The top was hard to fit as well seeing that Ranma had a well developed chest, but the problem was solved by using some medical bandage to bind them. Confident in her disguise, Ranma picked up speed. Her confidence was misguided however, since in her original form her facial figures were already neutral enough to confuse people. Hence the only reason her disguise would pass muster is because people were already constantly confused by her.

On a nearby rooftop, Emilio watched as Ranma headed to school. He nodded to his servant who appeared nearby. Arrangements have been made with the local government and he is free to proceed with his plan.

* * *

It appears that Ranma had no need to worry about missing school since it had been canceled for the past week in order to make repairs after the earthquake. As she greeted her classmates it looked like her disguise held up and she received no response apart from a confused glance before they shrugged it off. She quickly took a look around for Ryoga but it seems that he didn't make it. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. The home room teacher entered and announced that beginning from today, there will be a student who transferred from abroad.

Ranma had been looking out the window, uninterested, but turned around to look at the cause of commotion. She had to hold back a gasp of surprise for the transfer student was no other than Emilio Ordlock. As their eyes met the prince sent her a satisfied smirk, Ranma broke their mutual gaze angrily and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the class.

Throughout the day Ranma would try to ignore the prince, however whenever she looked at him she meet with his eyes, a look of satisfaction on his face. This prompted Ranma to ignore him harder. During break time the prince's table would always be surrounded by people. Ranma held down a surge of jealousy. Being a good athlete and having a bishonen look, though no popular per se, Ranma still had a small group of admirers. Ignoring the fact that she usually paid no attention to then, it was still a huge blow on the ego to see them flock to the prince. Before she could think on the fact much further, the bell rang, signaling the last class of the day, gym.

The class rep announced they would be practicing judo during gym class today, and that they should make sure to change into the appropriate attire. Ranma grabbed her bags and headed to the changing room. Though wary of her classmates' glances, the fact that she would beat up whoever made fun of her long hair and looks made her classmates put a distance between them. Too distracted by changing and checking for glances, she was unprepared when someone approached her and she let out an embarrassingly feminine cry of surprise. The classmate looked confused at her for a moment before telling her that the coach wanted her to help the transfer student. After she made her getaway, the room discussed the confusing events.

Class continued without interruption, and the males of the class quickly put the event behind them as they worked through the rounds. Though doubt lingered through their minds, they dared not mentioned it as Ranma surpassed them all when it came to martial arts. At the side, the coach indicated for Ranma to teach the prince one-on-one after they finished the group warm-ups. Without any valid way to disagree, Ranma reluctantly took the job since she was more than qualified to do it. Before they began, they were interrupted by a bulge in the wall of the gym, which crumbled quickly, heralding the entrance of a man.

"Ranma Saotome! Because of you I've seen HELL! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ryoga has returned.

* * *

Upon hearing the threat, Emilio quickly moved to take out the menace to Ranma's life, only to be pushed aside at the last moment. Ranma rebuked him for butting in on a man-to-man fight before jumping into the fray. He was considering interfering when he noticed that their classmates only looked on as if it were an everyday occurrence. Some returned to what they were doing, while others looked as if they were merely watching a show. Confused, Emilio decided to observe the duo before acting.

Even though the two were exchanging heavy blows, there really wasn't any intent to kill despite the initial announcement. The man with the tiger stripe bandanna would strike with his oil-paper umbrella, which in spite of its fragile look, would cause craters on the ground when the strikes missed. Ranma would flutter in and out of the blows, dodging them by the slimmest margin. The prince was entranced by her grace as she weaved through the attacks, searching for weak points to counter. That is not to say that she came out unscathed however, as there were blows she was unable to dodge, or hits she had to take in order to counter attack.

Soon the flurry of attacks came to a stop, and they put some distance between them to regain their breath.

"About time you got here Ryoga, did you get lost on the way to school again?" Ranma said with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up, Ranma. You know how it is! I've been waiting for you since last week, since you didn't show up after school; I had to go look for you! Then I got lost!" The last part was said in a small voice, but Ranma still heard him.

"Aw sorry man, I forgot to tell someone to take you home since I had a challenge after school"

"Enough talking! Let's finish this!"

"Fine by me!"

As the two of them charged head on with their final attacks, Ranma's gi, which had been loosened during the fight, fell open, exposing her shame for all to see. Ranma cursed the fact that she had taken the bandages off earlier because it was restricting her breath. However it was too late to do anything, everyone has already seen her.

Ryoga skidded to a halt, staring at Ranma's chest in shock. His thoughts were in a heap of confusion, therefore his body reacted the only way he could. He fainted backwards with blood spurting out of his nose. The room exploded in chaos.

At the side, the prince finally had enough. He had allowed Ranma to participate in events because it was what she wished, however seeing his love exposed for all to see was more than he could take. With his anger at its peak, he summoned a ball of lightning, Ranma noticed too late to stop him.

The room exploded, this time literally.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ryoga makes his appearance. What would happen now that Ranma's secret has been exposed? Will his crush come back with a vengeance?

With some thought I've decided to have Ryoga take the place of Yuuji, the younger brother of the main character in Sekai no Hate de Aimashou (henceforth shortened to Sekai no Hate). So far the plot follows that of Sekai no Hate, other Ranma characters and events should probably follow soon. (I hope, seeing as my muse hasn't come up with anything yet.)

The first two chapters came out quickly, but my muse seems to be slowing down a little bit. Hopefully should be able to come up with something quick. Most of my chapters won't be too long though, seeing that I've averaged around two thousand word chapters so far.

Anyway, the next chapter will deal with the repercussion of Ranma's exposure (pun intended), and we'll see what else I'll be able to come up with reading.

So far I've received mainly positive responses to this fic, as well as a couple constructive ones.

Thanks for reading so far, and you're welcome to leave any review. Ideas, grammar errors, or even any plot holes you've noticed.

2014/4/20 Chapter Written

2014/4/21 Minor modifications to the description of the Saotome Home.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

Through a haze he drifted as he wandered in the realm of unconsciousness. What was he doing Ryoga wondered. After being lost for a week he finally managed to find his way back to the school. He tracked down Ranma in the gym and challenged him to a spar with his usual battle cry. As they were about to deal the final blow he…

His train of thought ground to a halt as the image of those perfectly formed breasts filled his mind. He remembered the look of shock and embarrassment on Ranma's face before everything turned black.

As he wondered what in the world was going on, the haze in his mind gradually lifted, signaling his return to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Idly he noticed that he was in the school's infirmary before turning his attention to the figure beside him. The girl, for her figure definitely showed her to be of a female gender despite the male uniform she had on, sat asleep on a foldable chair placed near the bed. Her hair appeared to be black at first glance, but showed signs of a hastily done dye job, strands of red hair can be made out at a close examination. It reached her back and was messy in the way of a rough toweling off and was still wet in some parts.

Though definitely a female, the face on that body was one that he could recognize anywhere in the world, albeit a bit more feminine. It was the face of his rival, his brother in all but name: Ranma Saotome.

As Ryoga reached his hands to touch her, his motion was interrupted by the voice of someone who just entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emilio glared at the man who presumed to touch his love. However, before the situation could escalate further, Ranma stirred awake and her eyes fluttered open.

"Did-did I fall asleep?" Ranma said groggily, kneading her eyes to banish away the sleepiness.

"Oh, you're awake already. Ryoga." She turned her attention to Ryoga, fully awake.

"It-it may be hard to believe, but I'm Ranma" She started, showing some embarrassment before she launched into a well rehearsed explanation. She also introduced the prince who had moved to stand behind her somewhere along the way.

It really seemed like something out of a fantasy, but strangely Ryoga believed her. He acknowledged the fact and Ranma showed great relief. He turned into deep thought as he wondered about their relationship. With Ryoga seemingly distracted, Ranma quickly turned her mind towards berating the prince for his actions.

"What were you thinking, blowing up the gym like that?" She chided the prince, who showed no sign of remorse.

"You come school, messing up my life, then blow everything up ?"

"So what?"

"So what? Somebody could have died! Don't you care for human lives at all?" Ranma continued angrily.

"As a martial artist who protects the weak, there is no way I could stand someone who carelessly throws a way human lives like that!"

Ranma's last comment seemed to have struck something in the prince. He sighed heavily, lifting his hand to brush back his bangs before he looked away from Ranma's angry gaze.

"Very well, if that is your wish, I shall endeavor to make reparations" He gave out reluctantly before leaving the room to inform the school.

* * *

After Emilio left, Ranma turned to apologize to Ryoga for such a scene. Ryoga hastily accepted it before he turned his thoughts back to his relationship with Ranma. Despite their friendly rivalry through the years, their first meeting still left an impression on Ryoga. Ranma's feminine features often had an effect on Ryoga, a fact that Ranma sometimes shamelessly used against him during spars even though Ranma often boasted about his manliness. Looking back at the Saotome Style's philosophy of Anything Goes, it isn't strange for Ranma to exploit weaknesses in opponents. Unfortunately due to this he was never fully able to banish the crush he had developed at their first meeting, and he often toyed with the thought of what would have happened if Ranma had been born a girl. Of course, he would briefly entertain that small fantasy before banishing it into oblivion.

It was like a dream, a wish hidden deep inside his heart that he never thought would come true. Things like this could only be a sign from the heavens! He could see it now, the two of them in a simple home. Though often lost in travels he will still somehow make it home, where Ranma would await him with a hot meal, after which they retire to their room and…..

He stopped that line of thought before it could turn in a dangerous direction. He turned to Ranma who had been watching him curiously for a while. He finally gathered his courage and started.

"Ranma, we have always been rivals since that fateful meeting. However! Our relationship will never change!"

"I love you from the bottom of my heart!" He said, putting his all into this final confession.

"I know."

They were simple words that sent his heart soaring into the clouds. However the next few sentences quickly sent it plummeting into the depths of hell.

"Even though you had proclaimed yourself my rival, I had always known that our bonds forged through the hardships of training would make it transcend through everything. If you must call it anything, it cannot be called anything else but love! The brotherly love between two manly men! Even though we are not related through blood, I am proud to call you my brother!" Ranma said it with such conviction, you could almost see the silhouette of the waves crashing into a cliff behind her with a flag proclaiming "Manly Spirit" fluttering in the wind.

Ignorant of Ryoga's crestfallen look, Ranma left the infirmary after telling him that she would be back with their bags.

* * *

Emilio entered the infirmary a few moments after Ranma left. He had returned a while ago but held back on his entrance on hearing Ryoga's confession.

"This is unbelievable." He began, a stern look on his face.

"You!"

"I had wondered what kind of person is the one Ranma considers as a brother" Emilion stressed the word "brother". On the bed, Ryoga felt a stab at each word.

"I didn't expect him to be a pervert who lusts after a brother figure."

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you! Who the hell turns a man into a woman to marry him?!" Ryoga angrily retorted.

"Whether you are a prince from another world or anything, let me make one thing clear!" He continued.

"Hmph! I had the same idea!"

"Ranma is mine!" The two of them proclaimed, almost in sync.

* * *

Nodoka had been called to school to discuss the issue of Ranma's change in gender as well as the destruction of the school gym. The first issue was solved quickly when compared to the second one. While they knew where the blame lay none of them dared accuse an unknown power from another world. Therefore the subject of reparations was kicked around repeatedly until they were interrupted by the prince himself who entered the room and offered to fund the reparations. After which the meeting soon came to an end and she was free to go.

She wondered how Ranma would take the news as she headed to the infirmary to meet up with them. Knocking twice on the door, she waited for a response before entering. Ranma had already retrieved their belongings and was waiting at the side with Emilio while the doctor checked on Ryoga. Nodoka smiled at the cute figure of her daughter in the ill fitting male uniform before turning to look at the person she considered her second son.

"How do you feel, Ryoga?" Nodoka greeted.

"I'm fine, Aunty Nodoka. The doctor says I'm good to go." Ryoga answered, nodding at the doctor.

Nodoka bowed to the doctor in gratitude and turned to inform Ranma of the conclusion of the meeting.

"Ranma, after heavy consideration, the school board has decided that you must attend as a girl, and should wear the appropriate uniform from now on." Nodoka stated gravely.

"What!"

"Also considering the fact that most of your clothes are now ill fitting, it is best that we hit two birds with one stone by shopping. The two of you are welcome to accompany us" She added, looking at the two men beside Ranma.

* * *

The four them made for an attention grabbing group in the streets of Tokyo. A classic Japanese beauty in a kimono and who can only be her daughter dressing in ill fitting male school uniform followed by two handsome men. One sharply dressed in the same uniform as the girl yet somehow giving off the aura of Royalty. The other was dressed in a yellow jumper over black trousers. The hint of fangs peeking out from under his upper lips combined with his tiger striped bandanna gave him a wild look that seemed quite intimidating. Adding to this impression is the heavy looking large backpack that he lugged around his back.

The strange quartet soon arrived at their destination, the specialist store that sold uniforms for the local school. Ranma was embarrassed when she was asked for her three measurements but was surprised and angry when the prince answered for her. After she dealt out her punishment Nodoka hid a smile and reminded her that she should remember them for the clothes shopping.

While helping her daughter fit the uniform Nodoka frowned at what she was wearing under her clothes, which was medical bandage to bind her chest and trunks that looked as if they would fall. Making a note to take her for some appropriate undergarments, Nodoka finished helping her put on the uniform and took her outside to show off.

Instead of the sailor style that some schools seem to favor, Ranma's school used the western style for their female uniforms. It consists of a white dress shirt combined with a red tie on top of a blue-gray pleated skirt. A white wool sweater may be added when the weather is too cold as well as allowances for knee-high white socks. The ensemble is completed with a suit jacket with the same color as the skirt as well as a pair of black dress shoes.

All in all Ranma made for a cute girl in this uniform and the angry pout she had on her face only helped to enhance that fact. With a satisfied look, Nodoka paid for the uniform and the group left for the mall to complete their next objective.

Ryoga and the prince had fun giving out ridiculous suggestions which Nodoka then used to force Ranma to try one. Both men watched in bliss as Ranma dressed in clothing such as a Lolita style dress and ball-room dresses. They were united in this cause and were satisfied even though they were sure Ranma's ire is yet to come. Ranma tried to complain by saying that their family is too poor to pay for all these clothing, to which Nodoka replied that her fiancé the prince had generously agreed to foot the bill. Another commotion was made in front of the undergarment shop, however any complaints were quickly shot down by Nodoka's stern look.

It was nightfall by the time the shopping trip ended, and the four quickly made their way home. Nodoka taking the lead dragging a pouting Ranma who was forced into one of the shirt and skirt combo they had bought, followed by the prince and Ryoga, both of whom had the bulk of the bags.

* * *

Having already been informed by his wife that they would not be home for dinner, Genma made plans to meet his old friend Soun at a local pub they frequent.

The duo called for some snacks then downed one of the many beers they are going to have for the night. While chatting on inane things they downed a few bottles more and filled their stomachs with the food. They were already quite drunk when Soun touched on a subject Genma was reluctant to answer.

"S-say Genma old buddy, your son is already 16 isn't he? Don't you think it's about time our children meet?" Soun started drunkenly

"W-well, they are still in High School, don't you think it's too early for them to get engaged?" Genma started sweating nervously.

"They could still meet first, then make a decision after they graduate."

"B-but" stuttered Genma.

Even though they were drunk, both were still martial artists. Soun quickly noticed something amiss about Genma.

"Genma. Has something happened?" Soun grabbed Genma, his face showing signs of horns on his head.

"W-well…." Genma nervously turned his head away from Soun's serious gaze, rivulets of sweat falling down his head.

"Come to think of it, you've been rather lavish today when it comes to spending" Soun pointed out calmly, looking at the feast on their table, "as if you had a sudden windfall."

Genma had no answer.

"GENMA SAOTOME! Did you do something to endanger our agreement?!" Soun roared, employing his demon head attack.

Genma instantly countered with his crouching of the white tiger attack, blurting out recent events, leaving out several important details. First time customers were surprised at the spectacle, only to be told by the regulars to pay them no mind, since it was a typical event whenever the two were there. After Soun calmed down, the two went into a discussion that met with no apparent conclusion. In the end Genma agreed to talk to his wife about it and if possible take Ranma to the Tendo dojo for the children to meet.

* * *

Nodoka had been quite ticked off when Genma approached her with this matter, since Ranma was already engaged to the prince per their agreement. The fact that the Tendos only had daughters made it difficult for them to fulfill the agreements. It wasn't certain whether Ranma could turn back to a man, or to be more precise, the decision was in the prince's hand.

Luckily the prince was away on some urgent business for a few days, therefore Nodoka reluctantly gave her approval to head to the Tendos to sort out this mess. Ryoga had already been taken home the day before since he said he had some things to sort out. After telephoning Soun to arrange a visit, they locked the house and left for the Tendo dojo.

Meanwhile at the dojo, Soun put down the phone, and quickly called for his daughters, tears already spilling down his cheeks. He found Kasumi in the kitchen preparing some fruits, and Nabiki in her room reading some magazine. However Akane was nowhere to be found.

Akane had been out for her morning jog, she called out her return then swiftly changed into a gi before starting her practice on smashing blocks near the dojo. Her practice was interrupted by the approach of her sister, Nabiki.

"Smashing blocks? No wonder the boys think you're weird." Nabiki noted.

"Why should I care? The world doesn't revolve around boys."

"Then I guess this wouldn't interest you."

Despite Nabiki's proclamation, Akane's interests were piqued and they headed back to the living room together. Once all three sisters were gathered, Soun made his announcement. His daughters were surprised at the engagement and expressed their disapproval. Of the three however it appeared that only Nabiki had some interest. Kasumi had no intention of marrying a younger man, while Akane appeared to disagree with the entire idea of it. However further protests were stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

* * *

"I still say this whole thing sucks! Picking a fiancée for me without even asking," Ranma grumbled as they walked through the streets of Nerima. She was being forced to wear one of her mother's kimono, her hair was put up in an elaborate bun, and the amateur dye job she had was washed out, leaving it the original flaming red. Ranma was already in a bad mood when she was informed of the reason of their visit.

"Didn't you engage me to that idiot prince already though? I wonder what he would think when he hears about this." Ranma said, turning to grin evilly at her father.

"Now, now, Ranma. That is what we're trying to do today, to try and find a compromise before that happens. After all, even though it was a promise between your father and his training partner, it still reflects on our family honor." Nodoka interjected. She was dressed as she did normally, in a kimono with her hair in a bun. In her arms she carried the Saotome Honor blade, which was wrapped inside a traditional shinai bag. Soon they arrived at the dojo, they pressed the door bell and were soon greeted by Soun and Nabiki, both of whom ran the way to the front door.

Nabiki looked at Ranma in surprise while Soun exchanged greetings. When he turned his eyes to Ranma though, his enthusiasm wilted.

"You….wouldn't be…." Soun managed to get out.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this." Ranma answered, looking to the side in embarrassment.

* * *

Author's Note:

Though I had some more plot to fit in I figured this was a good place to stop the chapter. I felt that if I tried to write more I would have a hard time looking for a place to close up.

The aftermath of the explosion is concluded, by now the entire school knows Ranma's been turned into a girl. Later on they went to get some gender appropriate garments while all arguments were forestalled by Nodoka.

I've always found it interesting how Ranma seems to fixate on his manliness, though I wonder whether that would be due to the circumstances since he never seems to hesitate to use his girl form to his advantage. I've only finished reading the manga though, so maybe it was more pronounced in the anime or it was blown way out of proportion in fandom.

The next chapter will begin with the reaction of the Tendos to Ranma's change in gender. Let's see where we'll go from there.

On a side note, I've just noticed that I've received my first flame for this story today.

Since it was a guest review I have no choice but to reply here.

To the opinion that "This is a self-insert mary sue story." I would have to say that I have not self-inserted in any way. If you're referring to Prince Emilio, I have stated that this is a cross over between some other manga and I've even written the title of that in the disclaimer and the summary. Go look it up if you don't believe me.

I suppose he does seem overpowered due to the way I've tried to keep the relation he had with the protagonist in the original manga. Since Ranma was powerful to begin with, it just made him seem that much more.

As for the mary sue part, I'm not sure if you're referring to Ranma or Emilio (in which case should probably be written Marty Stu?). You should probably go into more detail in which parts I'm mary sue-ing so that I can learn from mistakes.

It's not to say that you can't flame but I would prefer if you did some constructive criticism instead of flaming.

Thanks everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

2014/4/21 Chapter Written


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

In the Tendos' living room, Kasumi tended to their guests while the Tendo patriarch recovered in the adjacent room. The shock of seeing his dream fall apart seemed too much for him and he collapsed. After the loss of his wife, Tendo Soun never recovered from the turmoil and became an emotionally fragile man.

"Please excuse father, he's never been the same after mother passed away," Kasumi apologized.

"No apologies are needed, it's quite a big shock," Nodoka replied politely.

"I'm afraid any discussion will have to be postponed. Father will probably recover in while. In the mean time, why don't you show Ranma around?" Kasumi said, turning to Akane.

"That's right! Why don't you join me in the practice hall? You do karate, don't you?" Akane turned to Ranma.

"A little," Ranma responded.

"You probably need to get changed though, I have a spare gi you can use"

Ranma turned to her mother, who nodded her consent. After Ranma changed she was led to the practice hall where Akane eagerly prepared for their little match.

"It's just for fun. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," She said, getting into a ready stance.

"If you say so," Ranma returned nonchalantly

'Isn't she going to get into a ready stance? Very well, here I go!" Akane observed her opponent. She charged forward and began with a simple leg sweep, only for her target to jump out of the way. Her follow up punch was met with the same response. Going through a combo of attack, most of her strikes were either parried or blocked. However, her opponent never struck back, and she was getting frustrated at her lack of progress.

'Why can't I get a good hit in? Is she reading my every move?' Charging up for a final strike, she prepared to put her all through this attack. 'Okay then, this time for real!'

Her last punch was strong enough to put a hole through the wooden wall; however her target was nowhere to be seen. Akane pulled her fist out of the wall then hurriedly turned to face her opponent. A fist came straight at her face and she had not time to react. Instinctively she closed her eyes, steeling herself for the pain. When the strike didn't come, she opened her eyes to see that Ranma stopped her fist mere centimeters from her face. Ranma flipped over her head at the moment of the attack and struck out as she was turning back. If it had been a real fight, Akane would have been taken out.

Stunned, Akane acknowledged her defeat before both of them burst into nervous chuckles. To prevent the situation from becoming more awkward, Akane quickly started another topic.

"You're pretty good! I'm just glad you are a girl."

"Huh?" was Ranma's confused reaction.

"Well, it's just… I'd really hate to lose to a boy" Akane explained as she left, not noticing Ranma's change in expression.

* * *

Ranma sat at the veranda, mindlessly staring at the setting sun over the horizon. She was joined by Kasumi who offered her a towel before politely leading her to the baths so that she can clean up after her workout. In another part of the house, Nabiki informed Akane that the bath was ready and suggested that she should wash up.

In the bathing room, Ranma absentmindedly went through the motion of soaping up and rinsed herself. After she was clean, she entered the furo for a relaxing soak. Her quiet self contemplation was disturbed by the sound of someone entering the bathroom.

Outside in the laundry area, Akane took off her clothes before entering the bathing room, towel in hand. Her eyes met with Ranma's. Ranma was surprised before she turned around in a panic. Akane greeted her and sat down to go through the motions of cleaning herself. She tried to start a topic but Ranma kept her head down and refused to look anywhere near Akane.

"You know, you seem so much better than me. How long have you been practicing?" Akane rubbed soap on her body, leaning slightly towards Ranma to hear her response.

"Err…Ever since I could walk. Pops'll also take me on long training trips during long breaks." Ranma bowled up in the furo, trying not to think of what was happening behind her, but the sound of Akane scrubbing was quite distracting.

Akane waited for Ranma to elaborate, but she remained silent. Trying to break the awkward silence, she continued, "It's nice to have someone train you, my dad hasn't trained me for a long time now…"

"W-well, your skills are good for someone who has been self-taught."

"Thanks"

Seeing that she probably wasn't going to get much out of Ranma, Akane rinsed herself off and entered the furo. Idly she noticed Ranma's figure, feeling slightly jealous.

"You have such a nice figure, and you sure keep yourself in a good shape" Akane sat down in the furo in front of Ranma, complimenting her. However Ranma suddenly jumped out suddenly, claiming that she was already done. Akane chuckled to herself, figuring that Ranma was surprisingly shy, and took the rest of her bath alone.

Ranma sat at the table, watching as her mother insisted on helping Kasumi with dinner preparations. She had changed back into the kimono with the help of her mother. The blush on her face deepened as the events of her bath flashed though her head. Idly she sought to banish the images by turning to another topic. She wondered what the prince was doing right now before she blushed in anger since she really shouldn't care about the prince's affairs.

Dinner was announced and it proceeded in a quiet manner. Compliments were given to the chef who reddened in embarrassment. Various topics were touched on their chat, and soon the plates were emptied. Ranma had remained silent through the exchange due to her conflicted feelings, as well as the explosion that was sure soon to come after the explanations.

After the plates were cleared away, Kasumi prepared some tea and they sat back down at the table. The atmosphere turned solemn as they turned to the main reason they were here. Soun turned to seek explanations from Genma, who began nervously.

"You see, it started many years ago…" Genma said before he was hit in the back by Ranma.

"That's not how it went and you know it!"

Genma gave a cough before he began anew, the tale he gave was something that seemed straight out of fantasy. The Tendos listened attentively as they were immersed in the story of alien princes and assassins. They were only interrupted at times by Ranma who corrected a few embellishments. In the end the three daughters were still skeptical seeing that Ranma couldn't be anything but a girl. They figured that Genma was disappointed to have a daughter and took this crazy account to hide his shame. Surprised at the sound of sobbing, the Tendo girls turned to look at their father who burst into tears at the heart-breaking tale.

"Genma my friend, to think your family has gone through such hardships" Soun bawled out as he hugged Genma, who was also somehow in tears.

'Don't tell me he believed him just like that!' The three sisters thought as they looked at the scene. The girls were about to protest when they were interrupted by Nodoka, who gave her confirmation to the story.

"Now girls, I know it may be hard to believe, but that's what actually happened" She said after taking a sip from her tea. Beside her, Ranma hesitantly gave her affirmation.

Coming from a man like Genma, they could easily believe this to be a scam of some sort. However there was no way a lady of Nodoka's poise and class would participate in a fraud like this. They reluctantly accepted the story. Either way they had no choice since their father already took the story at face value. He was quite stubborn in these matters.

Soun re-introduced his three daughters and prompted Ranma to state his choice for a fiancée. "Pick the one you want, and she's your fiancée."

"That is unacceptable! Since both sides only have girls, there is no way to fulfill the agreement!" Nodoka stated, to which Soun objected. They bantered back and forth and it wasn't long before they finally came to an agreement.

"Very well, since Ranma still has a chance to turn back into a man, the engagement will be postponed until then. Meanwhile a representative from the Tendo family will be chosen for the case of that event, they should spend time getting to know each other to strengthen the bond between the two branches of the Anything-Goes Style." Soun announced.

"In that case, Akane should be perfect for this!" The two elder sisters were quick to throw Akane to the wolves.

"What!"

"Well you hate boys don't you? Also you can transfer to Ranma's school to get to know each other better. This solves the problems you have at school with the boys quite nicely." Nabiki suggested.

"What boy troubles? This is the first I've heard of it" Soun turned to Akane, suddenly attentive.

"It's just some stupid boys that challenge me every morning at school. I have everything under control!"

"I won't allow it! Then it's agreed that Akane will be our representative and transfer into Ranma's school." Akane burst angrily at this and Soun quickly went into waterworks, thinking that his little girl hated him. Kasumi went to comfort him and Nabiki listed a few more advantages of this to Akane. In the end she grudgingly gave her agreement.

At the side Ranma watched the spectacle as the Tendos sorted things out between themselves. Since she wasn't getting engaged again she had little to complain and stayed silent. Idly she thought of her "fiancé" and his confession that day suddenly flashed through her mind. It was the first time in her life that anyone has shown such possessiveness for her.

"Ranma, the world is yours. Whatever your desire, you shall receive." She blushed as she recalled the words the prince had said. She quickly shook her head to banish those thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

The situation with the Tendos was solved, and as they each said their goodbyes, Akane turned to Ranma with an offer of friendship.

"Regardless of the situation, I hope we can become good friends," Akane said, reaching out a hand with a smile on her face.

"You still don't believe I'm a guy, huh." Ranma pointed out, thinking that her reaction would be quite different if she did.

"After seeing a figure like that, anyone would have difficulties trying to. Even if it were true, you're a girl now, so it doesn't matter."

"I-I see…" Ranma blushed at the reminder of the bath, but turned into a sad smile at the rest of the sentence. She quickly shook it off then grabbed her hand with a grin.

"I will see you at school then."

The Saotomes bid them farewell and turned to head back home, satisfied that a potential crisis had been averted.

* * *

It was a few days after the Saotomes' visit to the Tendo dojo. The prince has already returned from his work and spent his time watching Ranma, and generally annoying her while she practiced. School had been canceled again after the destruction of the gym, and it will continue for a few more days while construction is underway. With nothing to do, Ranma decided to hone her skills. Smiling mischievously, she dragged the prince who had been watching at the side into the middle of the small training hall.

"You know, you don't have anything to do right? I need a training partner right now and you're it!" Ranma said, ignoring the small protests from the prince.

While powerful in his own might, the prince only had training in sword skills and relied mainly on his magic in the battlefield, dealing out heavy damage. As a commander he rarely had to fight one on one, however he was an excellent strategist and utilized his troops to their maximum potential. His natural strength and endurance were also quite advanced when compared to a natural human, but these were easily negated by Ranma's training. Left unsaid is also the fact that he wouldn't go full power on the one he sought for his wife.

Emilio sighed as he struggled to recall whatever rudimentary hand-to-hand training he had received. Ranma charged in and quickly tripped the prince. Waiting for the prince to get up, this time Ranma gestured for him to attack. He took a strike at her half-heartedly, only for her to grab it and put him in a judo throw.

"Come on, idiot prince! Is that all you got?" Ranma taunted as Emilio looked at her from the ground. Wife or not, there is no way he would let such insult go unanswered, he decided. Letting his natural strength and agility shine through, he charged at her this time at a greater speed.

Surprised at his sudden increase in speed, Ranma barely had enough time to block the strike. Pushing his arm aside, she put an open-palmed hit to his chest, sending him away from her.

"That's more like it! Show me what you're made of!" Ranma grinned as she entered the fray.

As the two traded attacks back and forth, it was obvious who had the upper hand. Compared to Ranma's precise strikes, the prince's punches and swings were a bit wild and he hesitated as he tries to remember his basic training. However as Royalty they tended to focus more on sword training since it was traditional for duels. Hand-to-hand attacks were only touched up on as means of self defense in emergencies but since they also had their magic to call upon it was discarded as obsolete.

It felt good to let out some steam, Ranma thought while tripping and flipping the prince. She decided that it was time to have some fun. While the prince regained his breath on the ground, she loosened her gi a bit to show some hint of cleavage. When the prince turned to face her, she shifted her stance slightly to put emphasis on her chest.

Emilio turned to Ranma, preparing for the next encounter. However as he entered his stance he couldn't help but notice there was something different from her. Her smile had turned slightly more mischievous, and as he silently observed her he found that her gi had become loose and a bit of skin was showing through. Entranced at the sight, he was unable to tear his eyes away. Therefore he was caught unawares when Ranma launched her next attack.

'Success!' Ranma thought as she pretended to just notice the state of her gi and retying it. 'Let's see what other things work on him.'

In the past few days Nodoka had instructed her to observe how modern day girls acted while she was out on errands. Though her mother stated it was in order for her to know a baseline so that she didn't stand out, Ranma couldn't help but wonder if it was a part of that bridal training she had mentioned that day. Ranma grinned as she recalled a saying that fit quite well with her school's martial arts philosophy, and that was to "improvise, adapt, overcome," She had already known the effects her tears had on the prince, and by noting down his reactions, it gave her more ammo to use against him in the future. Her grin turned evil as she prepared to put some of that observation to good use.

As the prince laid on the ground in exhaustion, Ranma felt that she had gotten some payback for his past actions. Feeling some pity for him as he panted, she threw him a towel and a bottle of water before offering to pull him off the ground. The prince was too tired to stand however and lost his footing while getting up. The sudden change in balance surprised Ranma and she was pulled off her feet, falling on top of Emilio.

The two lay face to face, with their proximity to each other they could almost feel each other's heartbeats. Both of them were too stunned to react and they laid there for a while. Ranma stared into the prince's blue-gray eyes, but before she was lost in their depths they were interrupted by a shout coming from the back yard.

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!"

There was only one such person who would announce himself like that. Suddenly aware of their position, Ranma jumped off the prince and ran off to greet Ryoga, leaving Emilio to curse at the interruption. He savored the lingering feel of Ranma's body for a few moments before getting up and heading off to join the rest of the household.

* * *

Ryoga was welcomed back and soon joined them for dinner after leaving his pack in the spare room they prepared for him whenever he was staying. He never got lost inside the house due to the subtle signs that he'd learned to use after swallowing his pride. The Saotomes were kind-hearted enough to take him in whenever he got lost; it wouldn't do to repay them with his stubbornness. He relaxed in his room after getting his fill at dinner, he tried to help with cleaning up but after gathering up the dishes he was shooed off by Nodoka who said that they will take care of the rest. A knock on the door drew his attention and he opened the door to be met with Ranma who mentioned that the bath was free now.

"Hey Ryoga, I'm done with the bath now. You'd better hurry up before pops takes it." Ranma said, toweling off her hair.

His heart skipping a beat, he stuttered out a thank you before hurriedly gathering up his bathing supplies. He stripped down in the laundry area before entering then quickly washed up. He was finally able to calm his heavily beating heart as he relaxed in the furo. He blushed as he recalled the sight of Ranma with the look of a girl who had just come out of a bath

'Ranma has always been feminine looking, but as a girl…' Ryoga pondered; images of an underdressed Ranma flashing through his mind.

"She is so cute that it almost seemed like cheating!" He shouted as he bashed his head on the wall, trying to clear his mind of perverted thoughts.

After his bath, he dried himself and took a change of clothing. He collected the dirty clothes he threw around as he hastily entered the bath, and was about to put them in the laundry basket when he noticed the article of female undergarment laid on top of them. He was suddenly reminded of who had taken the bath before him and his hands moved of their own accord. He raised them reverently, wondering at their sudden increase in presence. The door suddenly opened behind him and he stuffed the panties into his pocket in a panic. In came Nodoka who was checking whether the furo was empty, he gave a brief confirmation then escaped to his room.

In the security of his room, Ryoga sat in front of the desk, staring in turmoil at the garment laid out at the desktop.

"What...What have I done…" Ryoga muttered to himself.

"I just stole Ranma's underwear, even though she's a guy who's been turned into a girl…"

'If Ranma finds out about this…' He thought as his mind went into the worst-case scenario. He imagined Ranma preparing for seppuku, because she couldn't stand the dishonor of being turned into a girl then having her underwear stolen by someone she called a brother. He grabbed his head in horror as blood splatter all over her white garments after she got her head cut off in his mind.

'Oh no, what should I do!'

A sudden chuckle drew him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see prince Emilio reading some manga on the bed.

"What are you doing here, reading manga on my bed?" Ryoga pointed at the prince.

"It can't be helped; there aren't any more rooms in this house. Would you rather I slept in Ranma's room?"

"Stop screwing around! Don't you have a huge castle to get back to?"

"Did you think I would allow you to be alone with Ranma?" Emilio stated before getting curious about something, "come to think of it, you were staring at something rather intently earlier, what are you hiding?"

Ryoga immediately tried to hide what was in his hand, but Emilio grabbed it quickly. Their strengths were about the same, and in the ensuing struggle the article of clothing fell out of his hand.

"I honestly expected better from someone whom Ranma called a brother." Emilio said, picking up the undergarment from the ground.

"To think you were such a pervert. I wonder how Ranma would take this." He continued.

"No! Ranma can't find out about this!" The door was abruptly opened and Ranma appeared through it.

"Yo! Ryoga, were you calling me?"

"R-Ranma" Ryoga got out in shock.

"Just in time Ranma, you see…" The prince began, showing the article in hand. It was grabbed out of his reach and Ranma glared at him, holding her underwear protectively.

"You perverted prince…." Emilio stepped back as an angry red aura started to form around Ranma.

"No wait! Let me explain, the person who had your underwear was Ryoga!" He managed to blurt out. Ranma's aura winked out when she turn to see Ryoga, who had a look of extreme guilt on his face.

"I-I don't understand?" However, before she could inquire, Ryoga ran out of the room in panic.

"Now you see what kind of person he is."

"No! This must have been a misunderstanding. I've grown up with Ryoga and he's always gotten into embarrassing situations when he got lost, he's simply too innocent to do something like this!" Ranma claimed then turned around to chase Ryoga, "if he gets lost wearing only his sleepwear I'll never forgive myself. Who knows where he'll end up?"

Emilio tried to follow her, but his personal butler appeared to inform him of a meeting. He tightened his grip angrily before turning around to head back to his castle.

Outside the house, Ranma rapidly caught up with Ryoga. She called out several times to him but he refused to acknowledge her. Finally she had enough and jumped kicked him in the head.

"Dammit Ryoga! Would you just listen!" She said, grabbing him by his shirt, "I know it's just a misunderstanding man."

Seeing that Ryoga finally calmed down, she let go of him before continuing.

"You're just too shy to do something like this. You'd get nervous trying to speak to a pretty girl, and faint from seeing too much exposed flesh, not to mention all those embarrassing places you end up in when you get lost…" Ranma listed all the instances that she remembered from Ryoga's past, not noticing that Ryoga seemed to appear to get stabbed by a knife each time she told a new tale. She rounded up just as Ryoga's health was about to reach its end.

"The point is, I know this is just a matter of circumstances and it wasn't really your fault."

Ryoga sighed as he relented, turning a weak smile at Ranma. She smiled back at him then grabbed his hand to drag him back home. Later on they were both berated by Nodoka for going out in such a cold weather in only their sleepwear. Luckily neither of them caught a cold.

* * *

Author's Note:

In regards to Ranma's hair color in the female form, in the manga it was always dark in the black and white pages. However in the colored pages she seems to appear with many different color of hair (it was black in the beginning though). Probably the author was experimenting with different colors. Since personal preference leaned towards the anime version I decided to go with it anyway, even though some twists had to be added for the disguise to work back in chapter 2.

In this chapter the Tendo problem's appears to have been solved, but I wonder if that would lead to even more problems to come though. Since Akane is probably of the opinion that Ranma is a girl (she's never met him as a boy), she'll probably become a support/friend character. The transfer solves the problem of the hentai horde. With that off her back (along with the engagement), I believe she won't be as high strung as in canon, and her gentle side will show more often.

The misunderstanding between Ryoga and Ranma was also cleared up (even though it wasn't a misunderstanding to begin with, but I guess their bonds of brotherhood were simply just too strong to break like that).

I'll keep trying to fit more in a chapter but sometimes the mood just seems good to leave it there. The muse is rather fickle and trying to continue sometimes may lead it astray.

The upcoming chapter will deal with their return to school, just what sorts of hijinks will they end up in?

Thanks once more for reading, hope you all enjoyed it.

If you feel like it, don't forget to leave a review.

2014/4/22 Chapter Written

2014/4/23 Added more details to some scenes.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

It was the first day of school after the school gym had been reconstructed. Ranma ignored the stares she drew as she appeared for the first time in a female school uniform. Unfortunately the prince wasn't there for her to vent on since he was off planet attending an important meeting, and Ryoga had gotten lost again the day before so she had to head to school alone. She opened her shoe locker to change into slippers only to have piles of letters fall out.

"My, aren't you popular around here." Someone said behind her. Ranma turned to yell at them but stopped when she noticed that it was Akane.

"The school finds out I've been turned into a girl and all of a sudden the boys start to act strange around me." Ranma sighed.

"Thank god I left all of that behind in Furinkan." Akane muttered to herself.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that."

"Never mind… I heard some students saying that there's an assembly today so you'd better hurry up. I still need to go see the faculty about finalizing the transfer though. See you later!" Akane said hurriedly then left, leaving Ranma quite confused about what happened.

The assembly began by explaining the events that happened a few weeks ago. Most of the school was surprised at the presence of an alien prince in their school but they paid it no mind due to the strange things that happen constantly in the area. The principle then continued by announcing that today was the school's customary marathon and droned out on the safety regulations.

After homeroom finished they were told to change into their uniforms quickly then gather at the buses. Ranma was about to take her clothes off before she noticed that all of the boys were staring at her.

"What's wrong Ranma? We're all boys here. Don't worry, we won't peek." One of the boys assured her, but the eager looks on their faces said otherwise.

Before they could say anything more though, the door slammed open. In came Akane followed by the other girls in the class.

"You boys are such perverts. Didn't the school decide to treat Ranma as a girl already?" One of the girls said.

"What are you doing Ranma? Come on, the girls change in another room." Akane grabbed her hand then dragged her out of the room. Usually she would be the first to go against perverted boys, but since it was her first day here, she decided not to stand out too much.

While Akane went to put away her things, Ranma quietly disrobed. She turned her back to the others in the room to avoid looking at them in various state of undress.

Three of the more popular girls in her class suddenly approached her.

"You know, just because you turned out to be a little cute as a girl, you shouldn't get so full of yourself." One of the girls started.

"Yeah, you're not a real girl anyway so why don't you just break up with the prince." Another girl continued

"Though you have been feminine looking as a guy I never thought you would go seducing some alien so that you can turn into a girl." The final girl added.

"Why would the prince choose a freak like you? There are much better choices." The girls continued amongst themselves. Ranma had tried to ignore them since she usually didn't hit girls but the bulging vein on her forehead showed that she was nearing the limit of her temper.

"Hey! Why are you blaming Ranma for something that pervert did?" Akane had returned and caught their conversation.

"What! Ranma's the one who has been keeping him for herself!" The girls started bickering at each other and the room was filled with the noise of their argument. However they were stopped by the sound of a strong, authoritarian voice.

"Please stop making a racket. The room is dusty at it is."

The voice came from tall, blonde foreigner at the back of the room, patting off her uniform as if some dust had fallen on it. They wondered who she was until one of the girls from another class pointed out that she was a transfer student that came in today.

"That's Alicia Balbelle, she's in my class" Someone from the back of the group said.

"That's why I dislike commoners; they're always so barbaric and inelegant." Alicia sighed.

"What did you say!" The girl that started the mess turned to confront her.

"That's not good, getting angry this easily. That inelegant face just turns downright ugly." Alicia hid a smile. That just served to fuel her ire and the girl quickly rushed at Alicia, grabbing her by the shirt. However Alicia immediately angered at this and slapped the girl for even daring to touch her.

Before the situation could escalate further, one of the teachers came in to yell at the girls for taking too long. The room rapidly cleared after that, leaving Ranma, Akane and Alicia in the room.

"You know, I could have handled that myself, but thanks anyway." Ranma turned to Alicia.

"What for? All I did was to tell them off for being too noisy."

"Well, you did distract them, otherwise I don't know if I could have held back any longer."

"Hmm…It seems that you understand some etiquette…" Alicia nodded to herself, coming to a decision. "I hereby name you as my servant."

'Is she for real?' Both Ranma and Akane were rather confused at this development, but Alicia seemed to pay them no mind.

"If you understand, then take off my clothes. Helping me change garments is part of a servant's duty." Alicia continued, raising her arms and waiting for them to tend to her.

The two of them wondered if this was some part of her native custom, but didn't have much time to think about it since they were already late. They quickly helped Alicia changed her clothes then headed towards the buses after everyone was ready.

* * *

The prince sat in his seat as the ceremony proceeded. He was invited as the guest of honor. However the announcements have already been going for a long time and didn't show signs of ending.

"Hey, how long is this ceremony going to take" Emilio asked his chief minister, his temper starting to act up.

"Well, there are still 300 guests waiting to give their congratulations" The balding man hesitantly informed his head of state.

The prince finally lost it at that and stood up to leave. Everyone turned in his direction at the screech of the chairs. His servants rushed to convince him to stay. In the end he calmed himself and sat back down. Beside him, the chief minister tried to broach another subject.

"With regards to the requests from Titania… They're a super-power as well" He began nervously.

"I've already rejected their proposals, why is this being brought up again?"

"They kept pressing with their demands…we've ended up telling them where My Lord was located." The minister sweated, dreading the prince's reaction.

"What! Don't tell me you told them about Earth; do you have any idea how terrifying that woman is?" The prince exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. However he was reminded that there were too many super-powers attending this event for him to offend. He tightened his grip in anger and hoped all was well with Ranma.

* * *

The buses reached their destination at the nearby mountains and the students rapidly disgorged. As Alicia left the bus she complained heavily about the harsh sun rays. Akane dug out an umbrella and offered it to her, who nodded at Ranma to take it. Deciding to be a gentleman about it, Ranma took the umbrella and held it for her. The nearby boys drooled at the sight of the two beautiful girls together.

"Huh? Why is everybody staring at us?" Ranma wondered.

"You really have no idea do you." Akane said, sweat-dropping. Ranma looked at her curiously, "never mind."

As the three approached the starting area, the boys became quite excited at being able to see Ranma in bloomers. Jealous at the attention, the trio of girls that confronted Ranma in the dressing room began to plot.

"Stupid boys, being lead around by only a pretty face," the lead bully said, ignoring the fact that as one of the formerly most sought-after girl in school, she usually commanded the boys around her to do her bidding.

"You know, in the mountains like this, nobody will know if they happened to have a little 'accident' " One of the girls who's always around her said.

"That's not a bad idea, and without her around maybe the prince will…." Fantasies of romantic moments with Emilio went through their minds for a moment.

"W-wait, isn't that going too far?" The other girls nearby started to discuss amongst themselves nervously.

"Just do as I say!" She berated them, bringing them into submission.

The teachers called the groups together to make some last minute reminders. The marathon will begin at the mountains, and it will take a seven kilometer route down into the urban areas which will end at the school. One of the buses will be following after them to pick up stragglers, and an Ambulance will be on standby in case of emergencies.

After making sure that none of them had any more questions, the groups were called to gather at the starting line. The bang from the starter pistol announced the beginning of the race. Ranma and Akane decided against going full burst in order to better pace themselves for final stretch. Besides them Alicia seemed to have no problem keeping up with them. Initially she seemed to have complained about unnecessary physical exertion, but reluctantly agreed to participate after they explained it was a competition. There was no way one of her station will lose to commoners, she said.

Being part of the lead, they turned back to look as a commotion started in the back, only to see a group of people charging towards them. The intense gaze they sent towards them, it was as if they could see nothing else.

"Ranma! Alicia! Go out with me!" The shouts came randomly from the boys. Mixed amongst them were girls armed with mixed weaponry of branches and rocks, a murderous look on their faces.

"What the HELL?!" Confused, instinct kicked in first and they began to run away from the group. During the commotion however, Akane got separated from them as they escaped into the woods.

Ranma and Alicia hid in a bush until the sounds of the search group seemed far enough. "Wait a minute, why must I hide like this!" Alicia realized after adrenaline has gone down.

"Well…. I must admit that instinct kicked in" Ranma mumbled. In the past when she was on training trips with her pops, they would often get chased out of town by hordes of people that Genma had ripped off. The situation was similar to those occasions, and her flight instinct went into gear before she could think about it.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. They're probably still looking for us ahead. Fortunately I know a shortcut." Ranma pointed at a winding path going down the side.

"What! Why must I get myself muddy?" Alicia complained. "I order you to carry me!"

'With such a bossy attitude you'll have trouble getting friends at school you know' Ranma though to herself before she relented. She put her arm behind Alicia's back before using her other arm to pick up her legs, putting her into the so called 'Princess Carry'.

'She's surprisingly strong despite her size.' Alicia marveled before realizing what position this put her in.

"What are you doing?! Carrying me like this!" She protested.

"Stop complaining, or would you rather I carry you off my back like a sack of potatoes?" Ranma said, her attention divided between talking to her and walking down the slightly steep path.

The two made it down without further problems, however in their path at the lower part of the hill were another group of boys who were looking for them. Just as Ranma decided to confront them and break through, she was interrupted by Alicia.

"You know, there is only one reason reason you commoners live," Alicia stated matter-of-factly. "That is to serve us nobles."

"What?"

"What I mean, is THIS!" Alicia pushed Ranma down the hill. The boys immediately had their attention drawn by the noise and Alicia made use of this to escape.

Getting to her feet at the bottom of the hill, Ranma turned to see the lust driven looks of the boys at her slightly torn attire. She prepared to defend herself as the boys rushed her. However a large beam suddenly gouged the ground between them as someone made himself know.

"To think I've only left for a while, I really can't take my eyes off of you people can I?" Emilio sighed, hands still smoking from the release of the light beam. He was still dressed in the formal attire he wore during the event. It appears that he came straight here after it was done. "Are you alright? Ran-"

"Your Highness! I was so afraid!" Alicia suddenly jumped in, hugging the Prince as if she were scared for her life.

"Wait a minute! Why are you hugging the prince like that!" One of the girls who approached during the commotion shouted at the scene.

"It appears that I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Alicia Balbelle, princess of the planet Titania." She turned to speak at them smugly. "I am also, prince Emilio's fiancée."

The group of made a fuss over her declaration. However, she paid no heed to them and continued her explanation.

"Naturally, you would be shocked. For the princes of one of the most powerful planets to come to a dirty little borderland world such as this; it is simply unheard of!" She cackled.

"Of course, I was surprised when they said that you have withdrawn from the royal lifestyle and come here, but now it is time to let the games end. Let us return to the capital and be wed!" Alicia turned with a flourish, looking towards the prince. However, he was long gone.

* * *

Emilio sprinted at full speed as he dashed through the forest with Ranma in his arms. In his mind, the thing that currently matters the most was Ranma's safety. However, due to Ranma's protests, he was forced to stop and put her down.

"What were you thinking, suddenly taking off with me like that!" Ranma glared at the prince.

"No, you see, it's dangerous for you to be here." The prince hastily explained, but Ranma looked at him with a stern face.

"You never said you had a fiancée like that." She stated calmly. Emilio could suddenly feel the cold sweat going down his back.

"Wait, let me explain… " He began weakly.

"You must have been playing with me all along. Just turn me back already! You already have such a beautiful fiancée! How long do you plan to mess around?" Ranma cut in harshly. With the heavy barrage, the prince wasn't able to get in a single word. However, the arrival of Alicia interrupted their argument.

"Ah, here you are. You gave me such a shock when you suddenly disappeared like that, my prince." Alicia approached from a nearby bush, looking worried.

"I'm already having quite enough of this little planet, so why don't we hurry up and return so that we can have our wedding ceremony?" She said, and continued rambling on about the details of her wedding arrangements.

The prince steeled himself for what he was about to do. Initially he planned to keep her in the dark about this, but the current situation will not allow for this. His advisors will probably be against this since it would put them at odds with Titania, who was a powerful planet in itself. For his goals, he had no choice.

"Alicia, I have no intention of marrying you." Emilio stated.

"Whatever do you mean? We are already engaged."

"It was something that was decided by my advisors, I don't recall ever giving them permission." Alicia's face looked dejected at this, but she soon returned with confidence.

"What of it? Is there any other match for the prince in terms of lineage and wealth? When you take into consideration the political power that Titania wields, together no-one would dare veto your right to succeed the throne. You don't really have a choice in this matter."

"I'm sorry, but I have already decided on my Queen." He stared at her unflinchingly.

Alicia was shocked at this. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind. Who was it? Who was it that had the prince's heart? As she drifted in thought, so did her gaze. Her eyes slid to look at Ranma who was behind the prince, and he unconsciously moved to put her out of the line of sight. Her mind made the connection.

"Don't tell me…right under my nose; you've been cavorting with this filthy little girl?"

"I've had it with your attitude! The only reason I'm dirty is because you pushed me down the hill!" Ranma finally exploded. "And for your information, I'm a MAN!"

"A man?" Alicia repeated. Her incredulity was only due to being numbed by the shock.

"Yes, _your prince_ turned me into a girl so that he can take me as his bride!" Ranma ranted, not noticing that Alicia was beginning to redden in anger.

"This is inconceivable! For me, the most beautiful and powerful woman in the Universe to lose to a peasant man…." Emilio suddenly grabbed Ranma and ran away from her, seeing that she was at her limit. Unable to take the shame any longer, her anger burst.

"This is unbelievable!" She shouted as her body grew a couple of stories tall.

The students still left in the forest started to panic at the sight of a giantess. Below her, the prince once again sprinted with Ranma in his arms. Hastily explaining that the people from the Titan tribe, though ordinarily the same as humans, turn into giants when the blood rushes to their heads and go on a rampage. In this situation there's nothing he can do and the only option left is to flee.

Meanwhile, Alicia finally noticed the shocked looks of her classmates. "You all saw me…Whoever has seen me in this disgraceful form…WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" She turned and started smashing the ground, trying to get at the students.

The situation has finally turned into something Ranma couldn't ignore. Her personal creed was that a martial artist protects the weak; therefore she couldn't stand to the side and watch as innocent bystanders are attacked. She struggled out of the prince's arms and began heading towards the source of the destruction, ignoring the protests of the prince.

As she ran, she struggled to come up with a plan. Though she's been trained to jump to rooftops by the time she finished elementary school, a giantess was still too tall for her to reach. Her best bet was to try and make her trip over herself.

"Hey, Alicia! Weren't you looking for me?" Ranma shouted as she reached the clearing created by all the destruction. A giant fist headed towards her told her that she managed to get her attention. She quickly jumped out of the way. Ranma started running around the clearing, trying to get closer to her. Due to her size, her fists weren't easy to dodge. However her attacks were all pretty straight forward and it was a matter of calculating where it would land.

Ranma's initial plan had a flaw though, closing in on her would allow for her to attack using stomps. She quickly had to revise her strategy as she narrowly escaped Alicia's foot. As she started to put some distance between them, she came to a decision. She would use the Saotome style's specialty and take to the air.

The Saotome style specialized in mid-air combat. Using their opponent's body as pivot, they are able to twist and turn out of attacks way. Ranma dodged another of Alicia's punches, only this time she jumped on top of it instead of jumping out of the way. As Alicia pulled back however, she lost her footing and had no choice but to grab on. Stopping in mid air, Alicia's other hand closed in at where Ranma was. Ranma started running up her arm as the hand neared. Coming up near the shoulders, she jumped to attack her face.

Alicia was already winded from twisting around and punching everything on the ground, trying to get at Ranma. Physically tired and angry from being unable to get a hit on her, Alicia was unable to judge her strength as her hand moved to grab Ranma. When Ranma jumped, her eyes instinctively closed to protect themselves; her hand continued on its forward motion and hit her on the face. Dazed, she fell backwards on the ground.

Quickly recovering, Alicia grinned evilly as she sat back up. In her palm was a still recovering Ranma who had been almost squished between her face and her hand.

"I finally got you!" Alicia cackled as she got up. On the ground, Emilio finally managed to approach the area.

"Wait, Alicia. Stop!"

"Hmph, if you try anything, I won't guarantee the safety of Ranma" Alicia threatened, applying pressure to the girl in her hands. Ranma woke up screaming in pain.

"Damn, what is your demand?" Emilio managed to get out, clenching his jaw in anger.

"What do you think? For us to be wed of course! Would you not care whatever happens to this person?" This time Alicia shook Ranma as she mentioned her.

"Prince! Don't worry about me!" Ranma shouted out. "I wish you two happiness!" She added.

Ignoring what Ranma said, Alicia cut in, "What is it that you're not satisfied about me? What does she have that I don't?"

'I would say her personality', 'Her personality, definitely' were the prevalent thoughts going through the minds of the crowd at that moment.

"This isn't a trade. On that day, Ranma decided to save me while fully aware of the dangers. There was no thought whatsoever about repayment. That's what I like about her." The prince smiled sadly, "Don't worry Ranma, if you're gone. I'll be sure to follow."

Ranma was stunned at the prince's declaration. However Alicia was enraged. "If you are so quick to want to die, then the two of you can join in the underworld!" She raised her hand to throw Ranma to the ground. In a moment of quick thinking, Ranma bit down on the hand holding her, making Alicia release her. Before she could regain her bearing in the air though, she fell through the gap in Alicia's clothing and ended up inside. She squirmed and crawled around trying to get out. Alicia was rather ticklish and with Ranma moving all over her she couldn't help but laugh.

Just as Ranma moved away from Alicia's chest area, the giantess tore open her top trying to get Ranma out. The boys one the ground appreciated the free show. However, Ranma's arm got caught in the band of Alicia's bra and she was stuck. Alicia tried to get her at the back but before anything, Ranma managed to release the catch and she was freed…as well as the bra. The resulting spectacle made many boys faint with a grin and gave them much to dream about in the foreseeing future.

Being embarrassed in such a manner forced a cool down, and Alicia quickly shrunk back to human size. It was said that she was left meandering in the woods swearing for revenge day because nobody dared approach her.

* * *

The next day at school, everything seemed normal. One would think that the school would give the students a day off after an event like the one that happened the day before, you could hear some students complaining. However, they simply didn't have that luxury since school was forced to cancel for two weeks almost consecutively in the past.

Today, the students idly noticed the strange man wearing a hakama standing at the gate of the school. He held a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a bokken in the other. A few girls commented on how handsome he seemed and started gossiping on who the bouquet was for.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Ranma, I thought I could go ahead and wait for you guys at the finish line." Akane apologized once again, walking up the street with Ranma, the prince following close behind. "Then the school announced that the marathon was over and we were all but forced to go home."

"It's ok Akane, at least things turned out ok. Isn't your house a bit far away though? You didn't have to take the early train just so that you could meet up with us." Ranma waved the apology off.

At the sight of his target, the stranger took a single rose out of the bouquet and threw it at her. "Akane Tendo, it truly warms my heart to be able to see you on this glorious day."

"Sempai?! What are you doing here?" She greeted back, a hint of annoyance on her face.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked curiously, "who is he?"

"You'll see, now stay back, I don't want you to get hurt." Akane held out an arm to stop Ranma. "Just when I thought I managed to leave all that behind" She mumbled.

"You there! You're being quite familiar with Akane" The odd man thrust out his sword, pointing at Ranma.

"Who might you be? Ah, but it is not customary to give one's name first? Fine, the mine I shall give!" Ranma had started to introduce herself but was cut off by him.

"My name is Tatewaki Kuno, captain of the Furinkan Kendo club. Undefeated New Star of the High School Kendo world, but my peer call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High" The sound of thunder appeared at the end of his proclamation. Ranma turned to look at the prince, who shrugged, signaling that it wasn't his doing.

"Wasn't he calling himself Shooting Star before I left the school?" Akane said to herself before turning to Kuno. "Sempai, I'm sure you still might make it to school if you left right now."

"Alas! But my days at Furinkan seem to lose its radiance if I'm not graced with your presence. Try as I wished, it looked as if the faculty could not bear to part with my magnificence and denied my transfer." Kuno looked to the heavens, lamenting the unfairness of it all.

"You know buddy, it seems that the lady doesn't want you around. So why don't you just leave?" Ranma stepped between Akane and Kuno.

"You would dare stand in the path of love?!" Kuno swung at Ranma.

"Is that a challenge?" Ranma stepped out of the attack's path. "Very well, my name is Ranma Saotome of the Anything-goes martial arts. I accept your challenge."

Kuno took another swing at Ranma, but she stepped out of the way again. The missed swing hit a rail at the side of the road and cut through it like a hot knife through butter. The prince looked ready to jump in, but a glare from Ranma made him reconsider that. He stepped down, but still looked ready to intervene if necessary.

"You know, as Akane's friend, I just can't stand aside and watch as some harassed her."

"Hmph, now I see. You have become enamored with my presence. Very well, shall you win this fight, I shall date thee" Kuno started striking multiple times.

"Whoa, how did you come to that conclusion?" Ranma barely managed to get out as she slipped and dodged through his swings.

"Have at thee!" Kuno held back before charging into his attack. "Strike, strike, strike, strike!" He yelled as thrust forward with his attacks. Ranma continued to weave through them as before, but this time the wind pressure created by the attacks started to rip and tear through her clothes. Soon she was beginning to show a near indecent amount of skin. As Ranma separated to get some breathing room, she quickly noticed the state of her uniform. So did the prince, actually.

"You…..You pervert!" She yelled as she jumped forward with an uppercut.

"How dare you!" Emilio shot forth a ball of lightning. The two attacks hit at almost the same time. Even though the two hadn't coordinated before hand, the combo dealt a devastating effect. Ranma's attack sent him off his feet while the prince's ball of lightning finished up by hurtling him off to orbit.

One could almost hear him yell "I fight on!" as he disappeared into the horizon.

"Dammit, uniforms are expensive you know…." Ranma groaned as she examined the damage.

"Don't worry about it. I will cover your expenses." The prince said as he took off his jacket and put it over her.

"Yeah, let's just go inside and get you changed." Akane said in a cheerful voince, trying to lift the mood.

The three walked into the school, parting the crowd that had gathered to watch at the fight. The day began rather badly; hopefully the rest of the day will pass smoothly.

In a faraway place, Kuno swept off the rocks as he stood up from the crater he had formed during his landing. "Such skill, she must be just as good…No! Even better than Akane Tendo! I must have her! Ranma Saotome! My fiery goddess!"

Ranma suddenly felt as if someone walked on her grave.

* * *

Terminology:

Hakama: A type of traditional Japanese clothing typically worn by the men, also used when practicing Kendo.

Bokken: A wooden Japanese sword used for practice imitating the shape of a Katana. Not to be confused with the bamboo made Shinai used for Kendo competitions.

Sempai: An upperclassman (or woman)

Author's Note:

Here's something that came to me when I was writing this chapter….

Most of the Ranma story line consisted of martial artists beating up one another. Powerful as some of the opponents were, the fights mainly consisted of one-on-one or many-on-one beatings. Even taking the final Saffron arc into consideration, the Phoenix people gave up the fight after King Saffron was defeated. However that was probably due to the fact that the people they had left who were capable of fighting were the few elites, and Saffron was at the top of that.

Pitting someone who held vast armies with mass weapons of destruction and unknown alien technology against Ranma, how would that work? The most damage I've seen the Ranma characters' attacks do were ones that changed the landscape. With Emilio's army he has boasted to have destroyed worlds. Even if they took him out of the equation there's no telling if his inner circle will come for revenge before the Kingdom self-destructed in the ensuing power-play.

I believe most of them would at least know that instinctively, which is why they still caved in to the prince's demands in the beginning. That is not to say they will keep doing that forever though. I'm sure Ranma will find weaknesses she can exploit. However, even though the prince seems to be a horrible person at first, he is still a good man at heart, and I'll try to show more of that during the development of the story.

Come to think of it, I must have read the series three or four times by now, but I never noticed that the High School was called Heimei. What other little details have I missed…

After a few days this chapter is finally out. Originally I wanted to put in Alicia's revenge after the marathon event in here, but dealing with Kuno is enough for one day (for me and the characters), so I decided to end here.

I did try to differentiate between the skill-levels of Ranma here and canon Ranma. However canon Ranma's skill was difficult to scale in the first place. Also I haven't had much practice writing fight scenes so...

Anyway, if anyone still feels Ranma is too skilled despite having the ten year long training trip getting cut short, you are free to make suggestions on how I should have written those parts. Note that even though the training trip was banned by Nodoka. That's doesn't mean they couldn't have gone on other short ones during the break. It's just that they have to get permission from her before going on any long ones during the school term. Also they have to stay informed with her whenever they go on one. Probably Genma has to write weekly reports, but he tends to gross on matter that he doesn't think Nodoka would like. He gets found out anyway when they return and have to serve out his punishment.

The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the marathon events. Some more Ranma characters will probably make an appearance.

2014/4/27 Chapter written.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2 and Sekai no Hate de Aimashou. Both works belong to their respective authors. This writing was made purely as fan work and no profit is to be made from it.

* * *

At night, everyone slept the sleep of the dead. The day's excitement drew much of their energy, and they had no more to give during the night. However, in the top office of a newly drawn corporate building, sinister plots were afoot.

"Is it done?" The figure behind a rather lavish desk said. The room too dark to make anything out, and the only light source was the lamp on top of the desk.

"We currently possess 75% of all the shares, however that figure is likely to surpass 90% before the end of the day." Another voice answered.

"Excellent." The figure grinned maniacally before breaking out into a cackle. "Oh ho ho ho ho !"

The other person cringed.

* * *

A few days have passed after the Alicia marathon incident as some have started calling it. The girl in question hadn't been seen after that and rumor has it that she had withdrawn from school entirely. Ranma sighed as she wondered, what was the point in her attending in the first place? Though it was nice to not to have to deal with her anymore, another headache has been appearing. Akane's sempai from Furinkan has been appearing at the school almost every morning. Thankfully the boys at this school were not stupid enough to start something like a morning mob like in the other school. It was still a pain having to deal with that idiot before starting the day.

"Hmph!" The three people suddenly surrounding her desk drew her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the trio of bullies that had started the mess in the first place.

"What do you want now?" Ranma leaned back, crossing her arms. Her brows frowned as she considered what the three girls had done a few days before.

At her gaze, the trio was taken aback for a bit before the leader gathered some confidence.

"I realize it was futile trying to force you away from the prince using strength. After seeing you take down that giant, how can we fight against something like that? Though without you there who knows what could have happened to us? S-so…" The girl started smugly but trailed away at the end.

"Anyway!" She slammed both hands on the desk. "Power isn't everything! I'll show the prince who's more suitable to be his wife!"

The girl stormed away after that, leaving the two lackeys chasing after her. Ranma looked at her trailing away, confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Ranma wondered.

"Perhaps it was she was trying to say thanks?" Akane appeared behind her. The two had decided they would alternate days where they deal with Kuno, and today was her turn.

"She sure had a funny way to show it."

"Anyway, your loving prince isn't here today?" Akane tease after noticing that Ranma was alone.

"That idiot is not my responsibility. He can go wherever he wants!" Akane giggled at Ranma's sudden angry response, but decided not to comment at it.

The morning classes passed without further incident. However, it was during lunch time that Ranma's problems started. When her favorite time of the day arrived, she expectantly opened her bag to take out the bento her mother prepared, only to find it empty except for some school supplies.

"What, where's my lunch?" Ranma searched through her memories of this morning as she tried to recall where it could have gone. The day started like any other day with a morning spar. The prince wasn't there so they were able to concentrate more on the spar. However they lost track of time and Ranma had to scarf down some breakfast after changing hurriedly before leaving. She must have forgotten it at home.

"I guess it can't be helped, I'll just have to get something from the cafeteria." She nodded to Akane who indicated that she will wait for her.

The cafeteria, though crowded was nowhere near the war zone that was her Junior High School. At the time, she attended an all-boys school with Ryoga and they would always fight through the mob for the last bread of the day as it was free. Though she would have her bento, the temptation of free food was too good to pass up.

She made her way through the wave of people and started picking her choice through the assortments of breads and boxed meals. She didn't notice the sales lady stiffen at the sight of her face.

"I guess I'll take this one" Ranma pointed at a piece of bread in front of her.

"That's not for sale." The lady stiffly replied.

"What? Then what about this one?"

"That's not for sale either." A student pointed at the bread she wanted earlier, the sales lady picked it up and quickly made the exchange.

"Didn't you say that's not for sale? What's going on? I have money this time!" Ranma complained, trying to hold back thoughts of murder. A martial artist protects the weak, she chanted in her mind.

"Shut up! We decide what's for sale or not! Now go away! You're interrupting my business!" The lady all but kicked her out. A few tries at other stands in the cafeteria was met with the same results. Dejected, Ranma returned to her classroom empty handed.

"For some reason, the cafeteria refused to sell anything to me." Ranma commented after she returned to her seat.

"I guess I can share my bento with you…" Akane suggested after putting her desk together with Ranma's. The nearby boys caught wind of this conversation and started joining in.

"What! Ranma doesn't have lunch? You can have some of mine!" The boys started offering her. Ranma and Akane looked in amazement as food started piling up at their desks.

"Wow! That's great! Thanks guys!" Ranma put on her best smile. The boys were nearly melted by its brilliance. Did she really used to be a boy? Akane wondered nearby. With the lunch problem solved, the two quickly dug in.

"Your food is delicious! Did you make this yourself Akane?" Ranma commented after eating some of her bento.

"Actually, my sister makes all my bentos." Akane admitted with some reluctance.

"If your sister is such a brilliant cook, you must be pretty good at it as well?"

"E-er…yeah" Akane refused to look at her in the eyes.

After lunch, Ranma let out a sensual moan as she patted her stomach in satisfaction, not noticing the stares she drew. Class began soon after that and the students hurriedly returned to their seats as the bell rang. The afternoon passed without further incident. The strange incident was put to the back of her mind until after school ended.

"Today sure was a bit strange, huh?" Ranma thought out loudly as she walked out of the school with Akane. "Lunch sure was good though."

"I can't believe you ate it all. You're such a glutton." Akane piped in. Ranma grinned as she remembered the mountain of food that the boys had offered.

"Well, it'll be a waste if I didn't. Besides, I burn through energy quickly."

Akane muttered something unintelligibly. Ranma took a look at the setting sun before she was suddenly reminded of the shopping list her mother had given her before she finished her breakfast that morning.

"Ah, crap… I have to go shopping for my mom. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Akane."

Ranma left before she had a chance to respond. Sighing, she headed towards the bus station to begin her trip home. Meanwhile, Ranma sprinted towards the small shopping area nearby where most of the stores were located. She arrived at the super mart owned by a nice elderly couple that her family frequented. The owners were surprised to see her but she entered the aisles before they could say anything.

The list was for something simple they'll be having for dinner. Since Nodoka was out visiting friends for most of the day, she didn't have time to shop for ingredients and decided against anything elaborate. On the bottom also were some instructions for Ranma to begin preparation before she got back.

Once she double checked that she had everything on the list, Ranma picked up the basket and headed towards the counter. The elderly man operating the cashier looked strained as she appeared.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anything to sell to you." The man said reluctantly.

"What? But I've been coming here with my mom ever since I was little!"

The old man refused to say anything more and Ranma was forced to leave her basket at the counter. Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone calling to her. She headed towards the source of the voice where she was pulled into the service area.

"Aunty? What are you…" Ranma was surprised to see the elderly lady who operated the mart with her husband. She was peeking out the door to see if anyone noticed her pulling Ranma inside.

"Ranma, here, take this." She started putting a small sack of groceries into her school bag.

"I can't just take this!"

"Just don't tell anyone, I'll find a way to get the rest to your house. Now go!" She pushed Ranma all the way out of the store. Out in the streets; people who saw her started running away as if she were the plague. Soon the area was empty and the stores were all closed.

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma couldn't help but be confused as she headed home.

* * *

"I'm back." The prince announced as he entered the kitchen. He was met with the sight of Ranma in an apron. Her long hair was tied back in a pony tail for better management as she worked on preparing the food stuff. The strange happening of earlier in the day was still on her mind so she didn't immediately greet him back.

"Oh, so you're back." Ranma tensed when she finally noticed his presence. "Just in time, help me with the preparations for dinner."

"Why must I be forced to do such a menial task? Things like this should be left to the servants!" Emilio complained as he was forced into a spare apron.

"Hmph, as a prince I bet you didn't have to lift a finger before everything was done for you." Ranma grinned harshly before continuing. "As a freeloader in this house I won't allow you to get away with it!"

Emilio couldn't help but be taken aback as Ranma vented the entire day's frustrations on him. He decided to take it like a man and joined her in the kitchen. This was the scene that Nodoka returned to when she came back home. She chuckled a bit at the sight of the prince in a cute pink apron working together with her daughter.

"My, my, don't the two of you make a cute couple." She grinned as her comment had the desired effect. Emilio blushed while Ranma had reddened in anger and denied any chance of her getting together with the prince. This led to an argument between the two of them and Nodoka quickly shooed them out of the kitchen before finishing up with dinner preparations.

The two were put to set the table together but the atmosphere between them was still a bit strained. Another interruption came in the form of Genma as he staggered in before falling on his face dramatically.

"Pops? What happened to you?" Ranma prodded him as she knelt down beside him.

"I… I was fired from work, and when I went to drink it out. All…all the bars refused to serve me…" Genma groaned out.

"That's what you get. I guess they finally decided to do something about you not settling the tab." Ranma got up after seeing that it was nothing of importance. Her father getting fired was a regular occurrence so it wasn't something to be concerned about.

"No! That's not it! I've already paid for it with the money I got a few weeks ago." Genma jumped up, protesting his innocence. Ranma put her fist to his face as she was suddenly reminded of where he had gotten that "money".

"Genma, what's this about you getting fired again?" He stiffened at the voice of his wife who appeared behind him as she set the final plate at the table.

"Dinner is ready." She announced before turning to Genma again. "We'll be having words after dinner."

"Y-yes dear." Genma sweated.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The atmosphere was still tense but this time it was due to the cold glance Nodoka would sent at Genma once in a while. The earlier argument between Ranma and Emilio was forgotten as they watched the interaction between the two parents. The television was on but it seemed that nobody paid much attention to it.

"For the evening news, the government has recently released a statement that over 90% of the world's stock has been bought out by the Titania Corporation." The news anchor's voice could be heard over the silent clatter of dishes.

"T-that's the name of the corporation that bought the company this morning! There was a lay off after that and I was one of the people affected!" Genma suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"Worldwide authorities have begun investigation into the legality of the matter. However for the time being, it can be said that Titania Corporation has effectively taken over the world." The anchor was suddenly handed a paper from off stage, and started sweating.

"W-we interrupt this news with a word from our sponsor." He sputtered out.

"Greetings to all masses, I am Alicia Balbelle, president of Titania Corporation." The image switched over to a view of Alicia dressed in a suit. Ranma and Emilio jumped up in shock at the sight of her.

"For those who still have no grasp on the situation, my company currently holds over 90% of the world's stock." She stood up from her seat. The camera closed in on her face. "Despite effectively taking over your world, do not worry. We have no intention of fundamentally interfering with your economic activities."

"However, those who have humiliated me will surely receive their dues." The image clicked off before it was returned to the news anchor.

"Alicia…wasn't that the name of the girl you said was after the prince a week ago?" Nodoka pondered.

"This is terrible! You must do something about it!" Genma pointed at Ranma.

"What!" Further discussion was interrupted by the doorbell. The family headed towards the door to see who would visit at this time of the night, led by Nodoka.

"Aunty?" Nodoka greeted, surprised that it was one of the elder couple from the super mart. Behind her, her husband waited on a truck that seemed like it was packed with all their belongings.

"Here are the rest of the things you wanted from the store." She handed a bag to Nodoka before noticing her glance at the truck. "Ah…the truth is we had recently taken a loan from the bank for expansion. Those who disobeyed orders had it immediately fall through and we were forced to move away."

"What orders?" Nodoka inquired.

"Earlier in the day, the entire shopping district was given orders to not sell anything to your family." The old lady smiled sadly. "But I've known you ever since you were a little girl, Nodoka-chan, I just couldn't stand it."

"We'll persevere, so don't worry about us." She turned to say as her husband came to tell her it was time to go. "I'm sure that you and Ranma-chan will find a way, so don't give up."

The truck left after that, leaving the family to take in the situation. Behind her mother, Ranma, who had been silent up till now, finally spoke up.

"Who does she think she is? Picking on innocent people like that! If she has some beef with me she should come at me face to face!" Ranma growled out.

"That's my boy-er-child! Now go and solve this so that we can return to our peaceful life!" Genma cheered.

"I would think it would hardly be called manly for a father to laze behind while his daughter went to confront an enemy." Nodoka stated coldly, suddenly reminded of earlier misgivings.

"Y-yes dear…"

* * *

It was a motley trio of Ranma, Emilio and Genma who charged into the lobby of the Titania Corporation, demanding to see their president. The guards at the gate had tried to stop them but they were no match for martial artists of Genma and Ranma's caliber. The secretary at the front desk was at loss with their demands, but it wasn't long before someone came to see what the commotion was about.

"M'am, these people are asking to see the president." The secretary informed Alicia's advisor.

"Let them through, I'll inform her of their arrival." She said after seeing who was at the front desk. The three of them were then led up to the top floor through the elevator. The doors opened into a large office with a wide view of the Tokyo night life. A large expensive looking desk was placed in the middle of the room, and behind it stood Alicia.

"If it isn't that servant I fired. Ranma, was it?" Alicia turned to face them. "What business do you have with me?"

"You know exactly why I am here!" Ranma responded angrily. "Those people have nothing to do with this! How could you do such a thing?"

"I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about, how I manage my investments is none of your business." Further explanations were interrupted by the entrance of Alicia's servants, dragging several bound figures behind them.

"What's the big idea kidnapping us in the middle of the night like this?!" Akane's voice could be heard inside the crowd.

"Your highness, here are the perpetrators who shared their food with Ranma during lunch time."

Caught red-handed, Alicia had no choice but to admit to what she was doing.

"Fine! You're right! This is revenge!" Alicia pointed at Ranma angrily. "For the shame you have brought upon me, you shall pay a thousand-fold!"

"Having my love taken away by a man…and being exposed in public…" Alicia trembled, clearly losing her temper. Two servants immediately headed up to calm her lest she transform and destroy the building.

"Even then, why pull innocent people into this?!"

"Shut up! That humiliation is too much for you to repay alone!" Alicia barked out. "This world will soon become my plaything, not even the prince will be able to stop me!"

Those currently present were at loss for words at her proclamation. The sudden silence was broken by Ranma after she contemplated her words.

"I understand now, you're a coward." She stated smugly.

"You dare…!"

"You say it's for revenge, yet instead of confronting me directly you chose to strike at people who had nothing to do with this…" Ranma smirked as she came to a decision. "I challenge you!"

The prince immediately came up to try and stop her, but her mind was already made. "If I win, then you'll return everything to normal."

"Interesting, then what if I win?" Alicia smirked.

"Well…" Ranma thought for a moment. "I'll give you the prince."

"Very well, I accept!" She replied before the prince could respond.

"Then it's settled! We will inform you with the specifics of the challenge at a later date!" Genma jumped out now that the situation seemed to have diffused somewhat. The crowd was escorted out of the building after that. Most students went on different ways as they headed home, but Ranma's group decided to escort Akane back.

"Ranma, do you have a plan to beat Alicia?" Emilio spoke up as they walked the way back to the Tendo dojo.

"Well, I'll think of a way. Besides, Ranma Saotome never loses!" Ranma stated confidently.

"What! Alicia is not someone you can underestimate! What if she turns into a giant again?" Emilio interjected. "If you lost, then my life would be ruined!"

"Well that'll be just desserts! I didn't see you complain when you messed with MY life!"

The two bickered on the entire trip back.

* * *

"…and so, that's what happened." Ranma tried to look nonchalant after she finished explaining the events of that evening to the rest of the Tendos. They were all gathered in the living room and partook in some refreshments that Kasumi graciously offered. Everybody ignored Soun at the side, who was crying and hugging Akane now that his 'baby girl' is back safe and sound.

"You aliens sure don't do things by half measures." Nabiki commented as she munched on a stick of pocky. "What plans do you have for the challenge?"

"Well, she doesn't seem to have much skill in hand to hand combat, so the main problem will probably come from her changing into her giant form." Ranma pondered.

"If I recall what I've heard from Akane, she seems to be quite vain and is reluctant to become a giantess in front of people… so if we do this in a place with a lot of spectators…" Nabiki's mind went into overdrive as she sensed an opportunity. The side of her lip went up into the smile of a shark.

"I think I have an idea. I'll just need the prince here to iron out some details." Nabiki got up and dragged the prince to a side room. Sensing her smile for what it was, Genma followed behind as his instinct told him that this wasn't something that he wanted to miss out on.

Later on the three of them came out of their meeting each with a satisfied look on their faces. Ranma was curious as to what they had planned but it looked like they wanted to play their cards close to their chests and refused to comment. Since it was getting late, they quickly left for the Saotome home after thanking the Tendos for their hospitality. Nabiki headed back to her room to start making calls.

Finally the day of the challenge arrived. Fliers had started appearing over town so quite a crowd had gathered at the place the fight was due. It was at the Heimei High School's open-air pool. Banners and flags decorated the sides and temporary spectator's seats had been set up at the side. A floating platform had been put in the middle of the pool.

"Nabiki! What the hell's going on? Why was I forced into this thing?" Ranma charged out of the changing room towards Nabiki who was setting up a microphone stand.

"Well, it is expected for a person to be in a swimming suit when they're at the pool." Nabiki gestured at her two-piece while eyeing Ranma in her school's swimming pool. Somewhere at the side, Akane slapped her head as she should have expected something like this coming from her sister.

"Or would you rather have something like what I'm wearing?"

"That's not the point! What's the point in fighting in this?"

"Well, being dressed like this in front of an audience will make Alicia too embarrassed to change into her giant form." Nabiki explained. "Besides, the prince was all for the idea."

"You pervert! Hentai!" Emilio sweated as Ranma's ire turned full force on him. "There must have been no way that Alicia agreed to this!"

"What have I gotten myself into…" Alicia muttered as she walked out of the changing area in a school swim suit. "I agreed because I heard this was female wrestling but I never heard there was a uniform like this."

"They were lying to you!" Ranma shouted at Alicia.

"My lady Alicia, please stop this!" Two of her servants ran out. Alicia waved them off.

"I refuse! I won't turn my back on this commoner!"

However both Alicia and Ranma's attention was soon drawn to the crowd as they began to cheer now that both contestants had appeared. The two of them were led to the middle of the platform as the spectators grew restless in anticipation.

"Welcome! To the Round of the Prince Battle!" Nabiki's voice could be heard over the speakers. The audience cheered again, and flashes of cameras could be seen. In the middle of the pool, the two combatants were in a stand-off as they tried to psych each other out before the match began.

"Soon the prince will be mine!" Alicia taunted over the sound of the speaker as Nabiki introduced the contestants.

"As if I cared about the prince!" Ranma retorted. "I'll have you return everyone to their normal lives after I win!"

"You can say anything you want because there's no way I will lose to a commoner." Alicia gloated as she went into a screeching laughter.

"Now! For the terms of the match!" Their attention was drawn back to Nabiki as she began explaining the rules. "As you can see, the platform is currently floating in the middle of the pool. The point of this is for both contestants to try and knock their opponent off! Each ring-out will give them one point, and the first to receive five points will win!"

"However, they will be given only thirty seconds to return to the platform. Or they will be disqualified! Lethal blows are prohibited, apart from that, anything-goes!"

"The winner of this contest will be given the prince!" A commotion began in the crowd at this announcement. Students from Ranma's class were seated amongst the audience, so it was natural that they would object to this.

"What! Ranma, do you really like the prince that much!" "Didn't you say you were a man?!" Shouts could be heard coming over. As Ranma turned to tried and explain her reasons, she was too distracted to notice that the starting bell had already rung. A push from her back was all she felt before she was sent flying off the platform.

"Even in this small form, she still retains the strength she has when she is in her giant form!" Emilio grasped his hair in frustration as he shouted at Ranma.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" Ranma screamed back as she got back onto the platform.

Facing Alicia again, she could see her confident smile taunting her. As if she could never defeat her. The bell rang, this time Ranma charged at her, seeking to attack first. She quickly got into her defenses and thrust an open palm towards her chest area, expecting her to be sent off her feet. However, she was met with an immovable force and Alicia barely budged an inch. Before she could think about the strange phenomenon Alicia's retaliatory strike came and she was sent into the pool once again.

'What it the world was that? The force I put behind that would have sent even a fully grown man flying!' Ranma thought as she swam back to the platform.

"She still retains the same mass! Her weight is still the same no matter what size she is. Normally they would use magic to cancel out that difference so as to not crack the ground with each step, but they can change the magnitude of that!" Came the prince's explanation.

'Damn, I don't have enough strength to push down a giant.' Ranma thought furiously as she gauged her opponent. 'I underestimated her because she doesn't have any formal training but I didn't expect this!'

The bell rang for a third time. Both contestants were at a stand-still as they waited for their opponent to make a move. Seeing that Ranma wasn't going to do anything this time, Alicia charged forward. Her strikes were that of an amateur and Ranma easily side stepped them. She was still reluctant to hit back seeing what happened the last time. As she dodged Alicia's swings grew wilder since she became angry due to missing her every time. Ranma could see that most of the crowd was cheering for her; she even noticed that the elderly couple who were forced to move away was amongst them.

'Wait a minute, aren't I over thinking this?' Ranma's mind worked in overdrive as she weaved in and out of her opponent's attacks. 'When she is on the move her weight must be near that of a normal person or the platform would have started getting holes a long time ago. This means I have a chance to counterattack!'

Ranma started dodging backwards. Thinking that she was running away, Alicia followed her, not noticing that they were nearing the edge of the platform. Seeing that Ranma had run out of place to escape, she smirked as she put her strength into the next punch. Ranma's plan had worked however, and when she saw Alicia coming, she called upon her Aikido training and redirected the force of her punch. She grabbed Alicia's hand as it passed by her and added a bit of force to it, turning it and Alicia past her and into the pool.

The crowd cheered as a point was added to Ranma's side of the board. Ranma looked into the pool as she waited for Alicia to surface.

"Wow, so Ranma finally got a point." Akane commented as she came up to the side of the prince.

"No, Ranma has already won." Emilio stated confidently.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked Emilio to elaborate.

"Alicia can't swim. Seeing that her body is quite dense in that form she would sink like a rock to the bottom of the pool." He explained. "Of course, this wouldn't be the case if she could use her magic to lighten herself, but I double she would be able to regulate it well while in that state of mind."

The countdown was already coming to an end and Alicia still hadn't surfaced. Her servants already began to panic once she went down. It was to the surprise of the audience when Ranma jumped down the pool. Once inside, Ranma quickly searched through the water and immediately noticed Alicia struggling at the bottom. She swam down and grabbed her before heading to the surface. Her struggles ceased as she lost consciousness, however Ranma noticed that she was starting to get heavier as they headed upwards. The problem was that the magic Alicia employed was starting to lose its charge once it was cut off from her conscious. It was set to regulate itself normally, but in the case of fainting it was liable to start failing.

They were a few meters from the surface, however she was getting to be more than Ranma could handle. Deciding that they could not both make it, Ranma used her remaining strength to throw Alicia out to the side of the pool. As she drifted downwards in exhaustion, the last thing she saw before it all went black was the splash of someone jumping into the pool.

* * *

When one became awake, one's consciousness tended to jump from a sleeping state to a sudden awareness. That doesn't seem to be the case when one was rendered unconscious. The return to the living world passes from a black emptiness into a white haze before everything starts to blur.

It took a while for Ranma's eyes to refocus after she opened them. She could feel an ache in her chest as she examined her surroundings. Idly she noted that she was in the school's infirmary room before noticing her mother sitting beside her. Nodoka called out once she saw that she was awake and several people entered the room.

"How do you feel?" Nodoka asked before the physician took over.

"Well, my body hurts in a few areas." Ranma pointed at a few parts of her body as she was examined for aftereffects of drowning. "What happened?"

"After you saved that girl from the pool, you almost drowned. The prince jumped into the pool to get you out." Nodoka explained after the doctor had declared a clean bill of health. She gestured at Emilio, who was standing at the side. "You weren't breathing by the time you surfaced however, so he had to perform CPR."

"You mean he…!" Ranma flushed as she left the last part unsaid. She put her hands on her lips as her mind tried to take in the fact that she had her first kiss taken away by a man.

"Get out!" The people were a bit surprised when she shouted. The doctor suggested that they give her a bit of space seeing the state she was in.

"Do it! Now!" Her mind couldn't take more of this and her first reaction was to be alone. Her mother excused her child to the doctor before following everyone outside.

It took Ranma quite a while to calm down as she looked out the window. Her firm self image as a man has already been taking one blow after another ever since she was turned into a girl. But this was one thing that shook even that image down to its foundations.

'Dammit, I should be sick to my stomach about this.' Ranma curled up in the bed as she thought about this. 'Yet I'm only a bit disturbed. Mostly I'm annoyed that he kissed me without permission.'

Ranma grew a bit more depressed as she analyzed her reaction. 'Are the changes from that medicine that complete? Could it even affect how I think?'

Sighing, she decided that the train of thought was leading her nowhere. She lay back on the bed as she tried to put it behind her. The click of the opening door soon drew her attention.

* * *

Alicia had woken up to the sight of her servant's worried faces. The last thing she recalled before blacking out was Ranma reaching her hand out for her. She waved away their concern before rising up to look around. Most of the spectators had already dispersed but some had stuck around to see what was happening at her area. Her opponent was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?"

"Miss Ranma jumped in to save you, My Lady." Her servant began to explain. "However, after she managed to launch you out of the pool she never surfaced. Prince Emilio jumped in to save her before she drowned."

"She…she saved me?" The servant nodded in affirmation. Once she felt well enough, she was led back to the changing rooms where she removed the swimming suit. Her body was on automatic as her servants dressed her.

Deciding to face her savior before leaving, she rejected her servants' suggestion of returning home. She wondered in the hallways for a while before finally finding the infirmary. Once she heard that there were voices of people inside however, she hesitated. At Ranma's shout, she quickly hid herself in a nearby classroom as people started to move out of the room. Gathering up her courage, she peeked to make sure the hallway was clear before entering the room.

Ranma looked up as soon as she heard her enter the room. She looked surprised for a bit before schooling her features into a neutral look.

"What do you want?" Ranma said cooly.

"I…Why did you save me?" Alicia began hesitantly. "I was cruel towards your family, and even involved innocent people in my revenge."

Ranma gave out a big sigh, looking down at her side. "Must there be a reason?"

Ignoring her startled look, Ranma continued. "A martial artist protects the weak. That's something that has been drilled into me at an early age."

"B-but I'm such a horrible person." Alicia looked down.

"Doesn't matter, there's no way I would leave behind a person in need." Ranma turned a confident smile at her. "Besides, doesn't the fact that you admitted that already mean that you're a good person at heart?"

Alicia could feel her heartbeat speed up at the sight of Ranma's smile, the setting sun providing a perfect backdrop. As her face started to flush she quickly turned her back to her.

"As…as per the terms of the match. I will be returning everything back to normal." Alicia stuttered out before storming out the door, leaving a confused Ranma behind.

In the trip back home, mostly everyone was in good spirits, though Ranma tended to put several people between her and the prince. Cleanup at the school was left to the people that Emilio had hired, so they left after Ranma felt rested enough. Unnoticed behind them, a figure walked up to the school gate from the other corner of the street.

'I've finally found you, Saotome!' The figure thought as the moonlight glinted off something large on its back.

* * *

Author's note:

Here's another chapter done. It took a while for this to come out though. There were many things that set me to think in a few past reviews. Looking back I do realize that I've been following the story a bit too closely. I'll be trying to involve the Ranma characters more to see what chemistry they'll be able to inject into the storyline. Otherwise they'll probably just seem to be pasted on randomly.

This chapter would have been longer but I thought that beginning another climax after this one was probably a bit too much.

I've started a re-work at the suggestion of someone. I still don't quite have a schedule of when it will be up but I'm hoping to get some length into it before posting. I'll be toying with a few ideas in it so as to diverge it earlier on and not make it like this one.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, I hope you will be able to enjoy this one.

As usual, feel free to leave reviews. Much feedback would be appreciated.

2014/5/10 Chapter written.


End file.
